Mating Time for Boov
by adorelovestories
Summary: Living with two beautiful women, is usually no big deal for Oh. He's handled it for years, with no problem. However, this year he acts on his need. Smek has something for a human, a scientist who wishes to learn about their mating habits. However, he is surprised at why he can't just do the deed without confirming something about her first. Danger ahead, intimacy will insue.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, this story contains daughter and mother intimacy. Said mother and daughter will enter sexual acts together with an alien. A threesome, containing a mother, daughter, and an alien Boov. Don't like this, don't read. Either way, i have warned you.

Ok, so this is a two chap story, well it might be more but most likely just two. Reason for this, the two requests for more home stuff that i got

Both want sex, but they request it with different people from the movie. so, i made a decision to do both in one story. Two chapters, two one-shots.

This is the first request. I will not divulge who requests them, because i respect everyones privacy and stuff.

For the person that requested all three for sex, this is yours. I hope it's to your liking.

To the person who requested Smek, you might like this as it mentions the possible events that involve Smek.

Now if only i had someone to act out my stories with me, as to write them better. and have some fun time on a more personal level. Any takers? i assure you i know how to get it done. No, ok.

On with the sex. Go.

I hummed as i walked down the hallway, something that I noticed humans did sometimes. It seemed to show ones happiness while they did some other task. I liked humming, it felt nice and helped pass the time. Smek was walking next to me, both of us seemed to need some relaxation due to todays events.

I am nots going to mention what the secretary of defense did whilest on the moon. It was badness. We stopped infront of Tip and Lucys apartment, and Smek gave me a weird smile as i turned to him.

"Why does you looks like that?" I asked.

Something at the back of my skull told me that i already knew. Something very, Smek like.

"Just wondering if the former weirdo is going to join the rest of us on the moon for the get together that happens every year" He said.

He put himself against my side, and did a little movement with his arms and shoulders.

"Come on Oh, you and i both know that several of the ladies have been looking your way this past week. They expect you to be there, and I expect they will take you when they see you" He said.

Get together? Ladies? My eyes went wide in fear, how could i have forgotten. I have been feeling the urges all week, and they kept getting worse. I pushed him away and put my hand on the door knob.

"I wills not be there, i don't have any interest in the mating of Boov" I said.

He turned red for a second, but then returned to his natural color as he smiled.

"I'm not one to turn down extra ladies, but why won't you be there? It's the best time for us, all the girls we could want in one enclosed area and none of us will be able to think clearly enough to get away even if we wanted to. Why would you pass up all that sex? It's how we Boov mate so why not join in with the rest of us?" He asked.

I wanted to say that the idea was repulsive. I understood that we Boov didn't have parners longer then we needed to mate with them. Yet, the humans did and it intrigued me. The idea of only having one person your entire life. We were superior in many way, but i don't think that mating was one of them.

"I simply don't wish to participate in the mating" I said.

It wasn't a lie, yet i didn't want to see if i turned green. Smek wasn't believing my words.

"I don't think that's it, rumors are that you are attracted to the human girl Tip and that you wish to mate with her. Let me make this perfectly clear, i have no problem if you don't wish to mate with your own kind, but some of the others may not like that. Especially the ladies" He said.

I waved him off, he was being the silly. Boov would understand if i preferred a human over Boov. If they didn't, as Tip would say, their opinions aren't wanted.

"I will not be there, and try to enjoy yourself like you always do. I wish the best of luck in the long line of mates that will have you" I said.

I turned and began opening the door, i felt Smeks hand on my shoulder and let go of the door to look at him. He seemed worried, what was the purpose of the sudden change in the former captain?

"Smek, what is wrongs?" I asked.

It took a few seconds, but he spoke up.

"I will not be taking many mates, but one just like you seem to want to. I haven't told anyone else yet, but theres this human girl that I have been helping learn about us. She's a scientist, not real sure what her expertise is because she has many areas of knowledge. But, she wants to learn about our mating habits, and i planned to surprise her by using her body. Do you, well, do you know if a human would react in a negative way if i did that?" He informed.

I stared at him, not sure what to say. If this had happened a few years ago there was no way that he would tell me this. But now, as his friend, i had to tell him the truth. but, what was the truth? I didn't know this girl personally, but i knew who she was.

She was Susan, a very, as you humans say, nerdy looking girl of the age of nineteen. Her intelligence rivalled many big brain Boov, and she was one of several scientists that allowed us to study them in exchange for studying us. She was the only one that seemed to have any real involvement in the studies. She worked to learn about us, and allowed us to study her, more then the other scientists. She was strange, she had a very logical thought process for a human.

"Well, okays, where do i starts?" I asked myself.

Knowing a little about the person she was, and not much about her more then that. I had to assume that she would allow Smek to show her, personally, how we mate. Though she would probably tell Smek to mate with a Boov and let her watch afterwards as to get more information. she was that type of person, i think.

"It is safe to assume that it is Susan?" I asked.

He confirmed that, and smiled like he was thinking he was about to hear good news.

"Then it is also safe to assume that she wishes to learn about us more then anything else correct?" I asked.

He confirmed that as well. smile getting bigger.

"Then, she would gladly mate with yous. But, i don't knows if she will do it for anything more then learning about how we mate. I dont know if she feels anything for you other then friendship. You should find that outs before, that is if you wish to continue to have her as a mate" I said.

I noticed the bit of blue that showed on his skin before his skin went back to its natural color. He tried to hide it, but i knew that he didn't just want her for mating. He actually, really, cared for her?

"Wonderful, then she wont throw something at me or toss me against something when i try to mate with her. She's going to be so thrilled, probably will jump me the second she realises what i am doing. See you in three days, and try not to hurt Tip to much during your mating" He said.

He began walking down the hall, and i wanted to say that i wasn't going to mate with Tip. I couldn't even respond, i was still having trouble processing what i had just learned. Smek wanted a human girl, the scientist Susan, to mate with and no one else. This was weird.

I didn't think that he could do it, honestly he loved mating time. He practically led the charge against the females once the mating started. Thankfully, i had only heard the stories instead of actually seeing it happen.

I turned back towards the door, and opened it as i walked inside. I stopped as i realized someone was standing just inside the door. I looked up and gave a smile as i looked at my best friend. My smile fell as i noticed the expression on her face and her crossed arms.

"What is the purpose of your face?" I asked.

She shoved me against the door, forcing it closed as she stared down at me. What did i say?

"Seriously, that's what you tell him? You tell him that Susan is most likely interested in your mating habits and nothing else? What is wrong with you? I know that you seen how he felt towards her, he's your friend and you just told him the girl he likes most likely doesn't like him like that. What gave you that stupid idea in the first place?" Tip asked.

Wait, she was upset at what i told Smek? She heard us outside?

"You were listening to our conversation?" I asked.

I tried to push the thoughts away that urged me to try and mate with her. I had to control myself. The fact that she was wearing a t-shirt that covered down to her thighs, and looked to be wearing nothing but her underwear underneath given that her legs were bare, didn't help with that. the fear that she heard that i wanted to mate with her didn't help anything either. She turned and walked into the living room, i followed her and stopped as she grabbed her bag that was next to the couch.

"Yes i was, and don't think i don't know about the mating of Boov that is about to happen on the moon in a few hours. Seriously, how the hell could you tell him that Susan doesn't like him? I work with the woman, she and i are friends. She may be strange, but she still thinks like a girl" She said.

She began putting her books and papers in her bag, cleaning up the living room table. How could i have forgotten that Tip works with Susan? Tip had graduated college when she was sixteen, and had started working as a biologists alongside Susan. The two of them were practically the experts among humans when it came to Boov biology. As well as engineers working on some classified projects in the, well im not allowed to divulge that information to anyone that doesn't have clearance.

"I forgots that yous work with her, but i don't see how that has anything to do with Susan and Smek. She doesn't seem to act different around him, nor does she do things to show her affection. Both are indicators that you humans like another being. So, that means she doesn't like him on an emotional level" I pointed out.

She threw a book at me, clearly not liking my words. I landed on my back, and looked at her as she finished putting the last of her stuff in her bag. I don't think she would ever stop throwing things at me when ever she got mad, and I had no quarrel with that.

"Seriously? You can't be serious, those are just a few signs. I have told you many times that there are many more ways to tell if someone likes somebody. Now i know that you don't spend as much time with her as you do the secretary of defense, or even the president, but you had to at least notice the other signs. I spend almost everyday with her, study and build all sorts of things with her. Out of every Boov, she spends the most time studying Smek. She likes him, and puts off some of her studies just to study him. she even has him help us with some of our engineering problems. Here, look at this" She said.

She pulled a few papers out of her bag and handed them to me as i got up from the floor. I looked at them, surprised at some of the stuff that i seen. I looked it over, carefully making sure that i didn't miss anything. Including some of the drawings of Smek that had hearts around them. And something that looked like, two snakes?

"These are Susans notes on, Smek?" I asked.

She dissapeared into her room as Lucy came out of her room and sat on the couch with a cup in her hands. She looked at me curiously and was also dressed for a, as you humans say, lazy night inside. though, she had pants on.

"Hey Oh, how did the meeting with Gerald go?" Lucy asked.

She was referring to the secretary of defense, she and he got along quite well. In fact Gerald had taken her to many parties due to her work in the pentagon. Humans were strange, calling something a shape. i searched through the notes, which were clearly not notes a scientist would make if they were researching purely for learning. These were notes, that someone with a crush, a big crush, would make on the person they were crushing for.

"It was badness, he tried to use an experimental cannon based on chromuim nuclear fusion. Destroyed a research lab, luckily we were able to gather all Boov floating in space" I said.

Tip came out of her room as Lucy laughed.

"Sounds like Gerald, he gets a thought in his head and tends to get in trouble for having that thought" Lucy said.

Tip took the notes from me and threw them into her room.

"You and i are going to have a talk about comforting a friend tomorrow since we don't have anything to do this weekend, because you clearly don't know how to do it without making them think bad things" Tip said.

She grabbed a movie off the shelf next to the TV and put it in the Blu-ray player. I went over and sat in the middle of the couch, and Tip sat next to me as she turned on the TV.

"Hows do i fix it then? If Susan does like Smek in that way, then i need to fix my mistake" I asked.

Tip looked at me with a smile as the TV began showing the previews that were on the Blu-ray disc.

"You can ask him how the mating went when you see him. She has something planned for him and has promised to give me all her notes and recordings on Boov mating habits. I can't wait to see how she reacts in those vidoes" Tip informed.

What? Tip was interested in our mating as well? I pushed the thoughts away again, well tried to. They didn't go away, and i could feel the urge to act on them now that Lucy and Tip were on both sides of me. How could i successfully fight these urges with two females in the same apartment as me? I had to keep my mind focussed on something other then mating.

"Does that start today? I guess i wont be seeing some of my coworkers for a few days then" Lucy stated.

I looked at her, surprised. What exactly did that mean? Were other humans going to mate with Boov? And why were we so effortessly talking about it like it was no bigs deal?

"do they plan to join in on the mating?" I asked lucy.

She took a drink from her cup as the menu for the movie appeared on the TV. Tip hated the previews, and preferred to jump straight to the menu as soon as she could.

"Some of them want to, others are just wanting to watch. Honestly, some of them are pervs. The rest are only joining because they like some of the Boov. It's weird to think of them having that kind of life outside of work, but i guess it doesn't really bother me. It may be weird to think of them doing something like that, but i can see why. Nice choice for a movie Tip" Lucy said.

Some humans wanted to mate with Boov? this was a weird day, but i was glad that our two species could get along that well. Even after we fixed what we broke during the invasion and relocation of humans, there was still some bad blood between us. It was nice that things were now so good between us that we could even share mating. Though, i was still having trouble with what that meant.

"Are yous interested in the mating of Boov Tip? You seem pleased that Susan would share her notes and recordings" I asked.

Tip gave me a funny look and Lucy laughed as Tip hit the play button on the remote to start the movie.

"I am only interested in the notes, and the actual reproductive process. Not the actual mating itself, i am going to leave that to Susan. Theres no way that i would go near that many Boov during mating time. Now lets watch this movie, i am told that its a good one" Tip said.

I decided it was best not to ask further, and was a little sad that Tip wasn't interested in the physical process of mating as i looked at the TV to watch the movie. Little known secret, i, as you humans say, fancy Tip.

"It is good, and i wont give anything away, but the girl doesn't get what she wants. Even though this is a romance movie" Lucy said.

Wait, romance? Oh nos, how was i going to deal with the urges while watching a romance movie?

"It's more then a romance movie, i was told it even has a sex scene. I better not have been lied to" Tip said.

What? Why were the three of us watching this together? I knows that we are comfortable around each other, but i didn't think we were that comfortable.

"you weren't lied to, it does. Its not a very long scene, but it does show some good stuff" Lucy informed.

I tried to remain calm, despite the fact that Lucy and Tip were both willing to watch such a movie with me. Where did the two women go that disliked having these kind of things with me involved seven years ago go? I liked that they were that comfortable with me, but it could also cause badness.

I made it through half the movie, but when that so called scene came up i had to close my eyes. The urges to mate driving me to the crazy. Before i knew it, i managed to fall asleep. Successfully avoiding the urges for one day.

I dreemed about Tip, and i could hear her loud moans as i fucked her. For some reason Lucy was in my dream to, but i liked what i did to her as well. I was pulled from it, the last thing i seen was them looking up at me covered in my seed.

I woke up, and looked around. The TV was off, but the kitchen light was on and provided some light. Lucy was gone, most likely went to bed. The clock above the TV told me it was two AM. I was about to get up, but realized that Tip was asleep on the floor infront of the couch. Why was she sleeping here and not in her bed?

Her shirt was up enough that her panties could be seen. She seemed so beautiful sleeping there, and i suddenly wanted to mate with her. I tried to push the urges away, but it was no use. I had avoided mating for years now, and i knew it would only get stronger each year.

I had to give in the these urges, and TIp was the one that i wanted to give in to them with.

I got off the couch carefully, and moved her so that she was laying on her back. Was i really going to try and mate with her? I wanted to, so much. I knew that if i got caught Tip would throw me out of one of the windows. Or cut me into a million pieces.

"You can't do this, she's your best friend" I whispered to myself.

For some reason, it was worth the risk. I moved her legs away as i moved between them. Slightly wondering how i would go about this without waking her. My hearts were racing, and i could feel my dicks coming out of me. I had to do this, there would be no use fighting the urges to mate with her.

Not with her looking so beautiful before me.

I thought of how she would feel as i slowly moved her shirt up, revealing her small breasts. I touched them gently with my tentacles, and she didn't respond. Thinking that i could touch her more, i took one of her nipples in my mouth. she didn't respond at all.

Figuring that she was deep asleep, as she usually was, that meant i could play with her body without her waking up. i threw fear aside, and focussed purely on using her to get rid of these urges. I would deal with the consequences later.

I put a hand in her panties, and found that she was already a little wet as i began to rub her lips. she gave a small moan, but nothing else. I used my other hand on her other breast as i continued on the other parts of her.

I had always wondered what breasts felt like, and how tight a human female would feel. The breasts felt wonderful, so soft and small. It felt like i would hurt them if i played with them to hard. Feeling myself getting hard, i knew it was almost time to mate her.

I stopped pleasuring her breasts and slowly took her panties off. It was riskier to take them off both her legs, so i only took them off one and moved them away as to get access to her pussy.

I was thinking purely of, as you humans say, fucking her. Of feeling how she felt inside, and tasted. I lifted her up gently, putting her hole infront of my face. Fearing i would drop her if i used my hands on her, i used my tentacles and began rubbing her wet pussy. She gave another light moan, but it was nothing to be concerned about. I pushed one tentacle into her, and felt her tightness. I pulled that tentacle out as i pushed the other in, and she gave another light moan. She smelled, as you humans say, divine.

If she felt this tight with just my tentacles, then she would feel even tighter with my dicks. Feeling my dicks reach their full size and the almost uncontrollable urge to pound her body, i pulled my tentacles away and licked her pussy lips. Enjoying how she tasted as i lowered her hole infront of my dicks.

I looked at her face as i poked her with the tip of my dick. It would be best to test her first, before putting both of them inside. She was flushed, clearly enjoying what i was doing while she slept. I pushed one in her, the other rubbing against her body. She moaned as i pushed myself deep inside of her, and moved her head to the side as i stopped. In as deep as i could go.

I couldn't describe how she felt wrapped around my dick. She was warm inside, and i could feel her walls move slightly. the feeling of her, how tight she was, the pressure that her pussy had on my dick. Was unblelievably amazing.

I looked at her face, and felt guilty for what i was about to do to my best friend.

"sorry Tip, but i need this" I whispered.

I was lost in my lust for her, i knew that i would suffer for this. The humans called it rape i think, but i didn't care. I was enjoying myself to much to care. I began to slowly move back and forth, and her breathing began to pick up as i reached down and began to rub her clit. One dick forcefully filled her pussy, the other slid against her skin. I couldn't believe how great she felt.

I kept that pace for a while, just enjoying the grip her body had on me. The tight grip, that seemed to know just where and when to move as my dick pulled back and then pushed into her pussy. the soft feel as my other dick moved along her skin, and the somewhat quiet moans from her sweet lips. I rubbed her clit, loving how tiny and fragile it looked and felt as i tortured it in pleasure.

I picked up the pace, and began to pound her as hard as i could. I knew that if i kept doing this, she would wake up. Surprised that she hasn't already. I felt her pussy tighten, and something told me she was close. I could feel mine coming up, and picked up the pace even more. Not caring that our bodies were slapping hard together now, and she began moaning more. Her fists clenched and she arched her back, her hold around my dick grew as she groaned in pleasure and i felt my cum rising up.

I forced myself as deep as i could, and flooded her pussy with my seed as i groaned. My other dick, spraying her stomach in my cum. I caught my breath as finished in her, and on her. I made sure to keep a hold of her, not wanting to put her down just yet. Despite the fact that i had just mated her, i could tell that i wasn't done. I needed more, and i wanted to put both my dicks in her tight pussy to try and satisfy my urges.

Her giggle caught me off guard, and i looked up to find her looking at me with a tired smile. What just happened? Why was she smiling at me like she wanted this to happen?

"I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself with me sleeping here" She said.

I stared at her, to horny and wanting to fuck her again to really care but i was still surprised. She planned this? She was OK with me raping her?

"You, wanted this to happen? You knew that i would rape you?" I asked.

She giggled as she sat up, careful not to pull off of my dick, and wrapped her legs around me.

"Smek informed me how strong the urges could get, and told me that you had not joined in the mating ever. He also said that meant your urges would be more powerful, since you have never mated before. I figured, if i was to afraid to tell you what i wanted while i was awake, i would force you to rape me in my sleep. I just didn't plan on waking up before you even started, so i pretended to be asleep" She said.

I wanted to respond, but all i wanted to really do was to fuck her. Smek knew she was going to do this?

"So, this is ok? You liked that i raped you?" I asked.

She gave me a kiss, and i loved how her lips felt. She put her forehead against mine as she put a hand on my cheek.

"Honestly, i kind of enjoyed the whole you raping me in my sleep. And yes, this is ok. It felt amazing Oh" She said.

Is that so? Then, i would have to show her just how amazing it could really get.

"good" I said.

i let my urges take over again and pulled my dick out of her as she gave me a smile.

"What are you doing? we're not done here, i have another in me. I thought Boov could cum several times and fuck for hours" She said.

I put both my dicks together and pressed them against her entrance, she looked at me with wide eyes as i smiled. Despite her fear of what i was about to do, i could tell she wanted them both inside of her as i moved them up and down. Rubbing against her tired and lustful eyes couldn't lie to me.

"Who said that we are done here?" I asked.

I pushed them inside of her, and she leaned back on her arms with a moan. using her legs to keep her raised up for me to push myself as deep as i could go. I wondered if she was feeling any pain from this, since i was stretching her pussy alot and it felt very tight. It felt easier to slide around, due to my seed and her orgasm.

She layed on her back, and began playing with her breasts as i began to move back and forth. Completely taken by my urge to fuck her.

She began to moan as i rocked against her as hard and fast as i could. I watched her face as she clenched her eyes shut, and clenched her teeth together. She was definetly enjoying this, and i knew that i was.

Her pussy wrapped perfectly, and so tightly, around my dicks. It felt wonderful, and i don't think a Boov would have felt this good. I continued to pound her pussy, forcing her to moan loudly. Having just came, and she having just orgasmed, it would take a while to reach our climaxes. I reached down and gently squeezed her clit, earning a surprised gasp.

After a while she told me to stop, and pulled herself off my dicks. She got on her hands and knees quickly, and told me to continue.

"This way, i won't have to work as hard to keep myself up for you" She informed.

I really didn't care why she did it, but i did like the idea of pounding her doggystyle. I lined my dicks up with her entrance, and forced them inside of her hard. She gave a surprised cry as she put her head on her arms.

"You could have at least warned me you jerk" She said.

I grabbed her but, liking how it felt in my hands. I began to move, and she started moaning as i picked up the pace and forced myself against her as hard as i could. I could feel her fluids running down my body, and i liked the feeling. Wondering what it was like, i slapped her ass. She seemed to like that because she gave a pleasured groan as her entire body flinched. I did it a few more times, before i got bored of it.

The room was filled with her moans, and the sound of our bodies hitting each other each time i forced my way deep inside of her. I continued to fuck her as best as i could, and soon i felt my climax building. I waited until i was sure i didn't have any more time left before i said anything.

"Here it comes" I warned.

"Same here, cum inside, i want to feel it again" She said.

A few seconds later, she orgasmed.

her entire body tightened up as she arched her back. She groaned loudly as i felt her orgasm. A second later, i came in her, but kept pounding her as i filled her up again. Both of my dicks pulsing as they sprayed her walls and filled her pussy to the brim. I knew that she was full, judging by how some of my cum was coming out of her pussy.

Her entire body went limp as she breathed heavily, i slowly stopped fucking her and pulled out of her to lower her gently on the floor. I stared at her, feeling wonderful at what i had just done. I was still wanting more, but she had become to tired and fell asleep from her orgasm. I watched her for a few seconds, smiling at how she looked with her back to me. Legs spread open and revealing her pussy, with my cum leaking from it. I wasn't sure how easily it would come out of the carpet, but i really didn't care.

Mating time, was wonderful. Why did i ever fight it? Why didnt i just give in like i was now.

Fucking her again in her sleep would be fun, but i wanted someone else. Remembering Lucy, i began to think if i could get some from her. I didn't know if Lucy would like me fucking her daughter, and i was pretty sure she would freak out if I tried anything with her. But i was horny, and i still haven't satisfied my urges. I wanted more, and she was the next closest female that i could fuck.

I walked to the door that led into Lucys room, and slowly opened it.

Somewhere in my head i knew i was doing something that i shouldn't as i stared at Lucy while she was sleeping in her bed. Yet, something told me that i could do this. Whatever it was, i believed that i could get away with fucking Lucy as well.

The reading lamp was on, and a book was on the floor. She must have fallen asleep reading it. As i walked to the foot of the bed and pulled myself up and onto it, I noticed that Lucy was wearing a white t-shirt. She probably was only wearing panties underneath the blanket. Which meant that all i had to do was remove the blanket from her and would just have to deal with panties and a bra underneath the shirt. That is, if i decided to play with her breasts before penetrating her hole. This was to easy.

I walked up next to her, careful not to disturb her. I grabbed the blanket, and slowly moved it down as i picked up her arm that was on it. I put her arm back down beside her as i slowly moved the blanket off of her. Luckily, she didn't wake as i walked back next to her. Trying to control myself so i didn't get carried away and wake her up.

This was Tips mom, someone that had been more then nice to me because i helped her daughter find her and remained her friend. Was i really about to go against the friendship we had, risk destroying what we had, just for sex.

Looking down at her white panties, i had to say that sex was worth it. I couldn't deny that I wanted to feel how tight she was as well. And see if i could have my way with her without her fighting me.

I walked up next to her, and moved her arms above her head gently. As i layed them on the pillow, i could tell that she wasn't disturbed from the movement. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and raised it up slowly. Careful not to disturb her anymore then i had to since the shirt was moving between her and the bed under her back. It took a little bit, but i managed to get the shirt up and over her breasts.

I stared at them, finding no bra, just bare skin and nipples. I reached down and squeezed one gently, watching her face for any signs that she would wake up. They were bigger then Tips, but felt just as wonderful. They didn't feel as fragile though, and that sort of made me want Tips breasts in my hands.

Though, as i reached my other hand down and played with her nipple, i had to admit they did feel quite good in my hands. I liked her breasts anyways. Seeing as she didn't move or even make a sound, i took a nipple in my mouth. She didn't make any sound as my toungue circled the peak upon her breast.

Not wanting to leave the other without getting it wet, i took it in my mouth and spread my spit around on the other with my hand. Again, she made no sound. I could feel myself getting hard again, and i was really wanting to touch her pussy walls.

I stood up, and looked at her with a smile. Glad that she wasn't disturbed by my actions.

"I think, i can fill you just like i did Tip" I whispered.

I knew that i wasn't acting like myself, i was acting like a horny Boov who had two very attractive women living in the same apartment as him. I couldn't just let them go untouched, and unexplored.

I liked how i was acting, and as i looked down at ther painties i could tell Lucy did to. I walked down and stood between her legs, moving them gently so that i could get access. Not wanting to waste time taking them off, i moved her panties to the side and started to rub her entrance.

This time, she gave a small moan and she started to turn on her side. I stopped her, putting a hand on her hip and preventing her from moving either direction. She was a little wet, which allowed my fingers to glide over her lips with ease. I watched her, searching her face for anything that said she was going to wake up as i slowly put a finger in her.

Her warmth met my finger, and she seemed to notice i was inside of her. Because she gave a small groan and moved her arm to push against the bed.

"Don't stop" She whispered.

I smiled, the fact that she was saying something like in her sleep was a turn on. Knowing that my finger couldn't get very deep, i lowered down and put my face before her entrance. Using my tentacles, one entered her and the other went to her clit. I pushed my tentacle in as deep as i could.

She seemed to like what i was doing, because her walls squeezed my tentacle tightly and she moaned a little as i forced my way in her. i grabbed her legs, and began to move in her. With my other tentacle pulling and rubbing on her clit, she gave small moans.

"Right there, just like that" She whispered.

Was this really happening? Was she really talking like that in her sleep? I didn't care if this was a dream or not, it was simply amazing that i was making her talk like that in her sleep.

I felt her pussy grab onto my tentacle as best as it could, and she groaned as she pushed hard against the bed. She went limp a few seconds later, and i smiled as i pulled my tentacle out of her. The fluids dripping off of it.

Realizing that i wasn't hard enough yet, i figured i could get another orgasm out of her before getting to actually penetrating her pussy with my dicks. I pushed one tentacle in her, and she groaned lightly. Then i pushed the other in alongside it, and she moaned lightly. i used my mouth and tongue on her clit as i started moving my tentacles. making sure, that when one pulled away the othe pushed in.

She began breathing heavily, and she felt so tight. I couldn't decide if she was as tight as Tip, or tighter. Either way, i knew that it would feel just as great once i got inside of her.

Remembering that humans sometimes took it in their other hole, i took one tentacle out and slid it between her but cheeks. Once i found her other entrance, i tried to control myself as i slowly pushed my way in.

"What the hell" she said.

It wasn't a whisper, and that made me look up at her. She was awake, and looked very surprised. As well as horny.

"Oh? What the hell-"

She gasped in surprise as i entered her ass, and i wondered if i should stop pumping in and out of her pussy. i wanted to continue, and i didn't see any reason to stop. Her ass was tight, and i slightly wondered if i could fit both my dicks inside of it to fill her up there as well.

"Oh, i know that its, oh my god, that it's mating time. But we can't do this, we're two different species" She said.

I could tell that she liked what i was doing, because she was moaning and grabbing the bed sheet in her hands. Maybe she had a reason we couldn't do this that was logical? If so, i could probably reason with her.

I began pumping my tentacle in and out of her ass. the combined movements in her pussy and ass, made her lay back down and groan through her teeth.

"My god, Oh you have to stop this is bad" She said.

I didn't believe her, because she raised her ass up and allowed me better access to it. I grabbed her hips and raised them up more as i stood. I looked down at her face with a smile, and she looked at me with a defient yet lustful look.

"Other humans and boov are mating, though we most likely can't get your species pregnant. This is purely pleasure, the two of us will only get sexual release out of this" I reasoned.

I felt the need to run, this was Lucy after all. She was like Tip when angered, except she could kill me with various objects and more pain. I think I found the infamous G-spot, because when i hit a certain spot in her pussy, she threw her hand above her head and pulled on the sheet with a deep moan.

"But we, we live together. Your Tips best friend, i can't fuck my daughters best friend. It's wrong" She argued.

I was surprised she could handle both holes being penetrated and fucked, i was told some human females went crazy when both were filled and then pumped. If she really wanted to stop, then she could have easily pushed me away. There was no way she really wanted to stop this, she just wasn't sure if she could do this with me.

"Tip is my best friend, but i need some relief and you dos to. She wasn't enough for me, despite filling her twice. I need more, and i want it from you. You can stop this if you want, but i will continues to play with your body" I said.

Looking down at my dicks, i realised that i was ready to enter her. I pulled my tentacles out of her as i lowered her down in front of my dicks.

"You had sex with Tip? How could you-What are you doing?" She asked, fearfully.

I looked at her as i pressed my dicks against her pleasure hole. She was flushed, and i could tell that she wanted more. The two of us, both of us needed, more pleasure.

"I'm going to enter you" I said.

She looked worried, but moaned is i slowly pushed my way into her depths. As i bottomed out in her, she looked back at me. Eyes half closed and very much filled with lust. I wanted to start moving, but i allowed her to get used to me stretching her like i was.

She was tight, beyond tight, i thought that i would feel pain from how tight she felt right now. Yet, i didn't. Her walls moved, squeezing tighter against me as if they were trying to feel every inch of my dicks they could.

"Oh, i can't let this go on knowing that you and Tip just had sex. You two are best friends and doing this would betray her trust" She whispered.

So she was only worried about hurting Tip? That was a good reason, but i still wanted to fuck her. so i began to move, and she gasped as i slammed back in her.

"Oh, please just stop, we can't do this. What will Tip say if she finds us like this?" She asked.

"What will i say indeed?"

I stopped and looked towards the door, leaning against the door frame was tip. She had her arms crossed and a tired smile upon her face. I tried not to stare down at the area between her legs, given that she only had her shirt on.

"Tip, i'm sorry he just started doing this to me" Lucy said.

Tip giggled and walked over to us. She looked at us, and how we were. I felt my hearts beat faster then they ever have before. This was where i died, right here on this bed inside Lucy Tuichi.

"Honestly, i'm not mad. I am actually turned on by this" Tip said.

What? she liked this? I wasn't going to die? Were all humans so easy like this when it came to sex? Or was it just the two that i lived with?

"What? You actually like that the two of us are doing this?" Lucy asked.

Wasn't it me doing this just a few seconds ago? didn't she say that this was my fault, and she had nothing to do with it? I really didn't care, but still.

"You are not hurt that i am doing this with her after just doing it with you moments ago?" I asked.

"I mean it is a little weird, my best friend and my mom. But this is kind of hot" TIp said.

Liking that she thought this was hot i began moving again, pumping in and out of Lucy Tuichis pussy.

"Oh, damn it, you are seriously ok with him fucking me like this? I am your mom for crying out loud" Lucy asked.

I didn't care what would happen next. All i wanted, was to fill Lucy with my seed. Even though i was pretty sure that i couldn't get her pregnant.

"Actually, you're right. I am not ok with this, because i am being left out. Care if i join you two mom?" Tip said.

I looked at Lucy, just as surprised as she was. I stopped pumping in and out of her, hoping that what i thought was about to happen was really about to happen. I wanted to blame it on my urges, but i knew that it was really just me wanting the two of them at once.

"You want to join us? As in, make this a threesome? I'm still having trouble processing that you are ok with Oh and I fucking and you ask me that?" Lucy asked.

Tip laughed and looked at me as she began taking off her shirt.

"Oh, finish up with her, and then the real fun can start" Tip said.

Not really wanting to question what just happened, and if this was some glorious dream, i started fucking Lucy again. She moaned, due to the fast pace that i was giving her.

"more fun with Tip and Lucy? How could i ever says no?" I asked happily.

That earned a giggle from Tip.

"What do you think you are doing? We can't do this, you're my daughter. I'm your mom, this isn't something you do with your mother" Lucy said.

I wanted to agree, but then again i didn't. Tip put herself on Lucy, sitting on her stomach as she reached down and grabbed her breasts and began playing with them. Lucy could have pushed her daughter off, yet she seemed willing as she allowed Tip to touch her.

"Relax mom, we've watched porn together and laughed about how bad the acting is. Seriously i think the two of us are comfortable enough to share Oh for some pleasure. Besides when was the last time you slept with someone? Since dad right?" Tip asked.

I looked down at Tips but as i pounded against Lucys body, wondering when i was going to be able to play with it. I felt Lucy tighten up as Tip lowered herself down and took her mothers nipple in her mouth.

"We are, but this isn't-that has nothing to do with this and- forget it. I can't think clearly enough with those dicks torturing me" Lucy said.

She submitted? Good, because i was about ready to fill her up. Lucy moaned loudly as her body tightened up, pushing against me hard and forcing me to stop. I felt her orgasm hit as i began to move once again. She went limp, allowing Tip and i to do whatever we wanted.

"That felt good didn't it? Having an orgasm with two alien cocks in you feels amazing right?" Tip asked.

I looked down at Lucys pussy, watching my dicks pound away at it as i felt my peak coming. I got a good hold on her legs, prepared to pull her against me to get deep inside of her.

"Yes, i can't deny that. But we are going to talk about this once we are done. I can't believe we are doing this" Lucy said.

Tip sat up and looked back at me, which made me look at her. She was looking down at where Lucy and I joined. Watching as i fucked her mother. She seemed to like what she saw, because she reached down and started fingering herself.

I started to wonder why Tip was ok with me fucking her mom, but quickly left that alone as i pulled Lucy against me as hard as i could. I groaned as my dicks began to fill Lucy up. And Lucy seemed to realise that i was filling her, because she moaned as i felt her walls try to milk me for whatever they could get out of me.

"You done there? If so, we can move on to the next part" Tip said.

I thought about what the next part could be, but figured it was best to wait. Lucy was breathing heavily, and looked at me from behind Tip with tired and lustful eyes.

"I wish for more pleasure, if you are willing to give more to me" I said.

Tip laughed as she moved to sit right above Lucys pleasure hole. Putting her pussy right above Lucys. I pulled out of Lucy, looking at the two women before me. Wondering if this was the same Tip that i had helped find Lucy. I liked the change, i really did, but something made me think the two of them were acting to strange. Even for humans driven by sexual desire.

"What are you thinking Tip?" Lucy asked.

Tip leaned down, and bit her lip before she kissed Lucy. I was surprised, but i wasn't complaining. Lucy seemed surprised, but for some reason didn't fight her daughter. Instead she gave in to the kiss, and i couldn't believe this wasn't a dream as the two of them started doing the make out.

feeling the urge for more, even after cumming so much already, i lined my dicks up. Pushing Tips body against Lucy with one hand. I forced my dicks into both pussies, earning moans from both of them. Seeing Tips asshole as i bottomed out, i put my face above it and licked both my tentacles. Making sure they were wet enough to penetrate her ass.

I put my tentacles against her hole, and slowly began to push one inside.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing back there?" Tip asked.

Tip tried to get up, but Lucy grabbed her effectively keeping her in place.

"Oh, don't i am not ready for that yet" Tip said.

I smiled, a part of me wondering if she really was or not. The rest of me, didn't really care. She would enjoy it once she got used to it anyways.

My tentacle entered her, earning a loud groan. I began to fuck both of them and both began moaning as i quickly picked up the pace. With both pussies already been filled, it felt very nice inside of them. As my tentacle got as deep as it could, i began sliding the other in alongside of it. Making Tip grab the sheet in her hands. I could tell by the grip she had on my tentacles, my forced entry was making a very big impression inside of her.

I reached a hand down, and started playing with both of their clits.

"My god where did you learn to fuck like this?" Lucy asked.

My second tentacle got as deep as it could go, and i began to move both of them back and forth.

"Oh, don't stop. This is actually feeling good" Tip said.

I grabbed Tip with one hand, and Lucy with the other, and began pounding away at their pussies as best i could. The two of them moaned loudly, and Lucy began pleasuring her daughters breasts. Now that she was free of her mothers hold, Tip rose up a little and did the same to her mother. The two of them giving into the pleasure within there bodies.

I was lost in them, both of them. Tips pussy was tight, and squeezed me like it did before in the living room. Lucys pussy, now able to confirm it, was just a little bit looser then Tips. Yet, the way she moved her walls every time i pushed into her depths, more then made up for that.

Tips ass, felt good as i moved my tentacles around inside of it. I wanted to fill her up in that hole as well. That would have to wait, because i wanted to fill Lucys ass first.

"I knew you would like it" I said.

Our bodies filled the room with noise as they slapped together, joined by Lucy and Tip as they moaned with each thrust of my dicks into their depths. My tentacles explored every inch they could of Tips dark hole between her ass cheeks. And their pussies, wrapped around my dicks as if they were begging to be filled again.

I was about to give them what they were begging for, because i was getting close.

"I'm going to fill you two up" I warned.

I felt both of them tighten around me, and Tip brought her lips down against her mothers hard as the two of them moaned with their orgasms. Not a second later, i slammed into them as hard as i could and began filling them once more with a groan. Both of their holes tried to milk me as my tentacles went crazy inside Tip.

It took a bit for me to stop pouring my seed into them, and i slowly pulled my tentacles out of Tip. Lucy looked at me tiredly as i pulled my dicks out of them. Tip, lay limply on top of her with her head on her mothers shoulder. All three of us, breathing heavily from our adventure. My cum leaking out from both of their pussies.

"I think, she fell asleep. I also think, that this was not a bad idea" Lucy whispered.

I gave a smile.

"Nor does I, this was a very fun experience" I said.

I still wanted more, my need for sex still not satisfied. I moved Tip off of Lucy, placing her on her back next to her mother. Lucy watched me as i moved back to her, and started rolling her over onto her stomach.

"What are you doing? You can't seriously want more can you? What else do you want?" She asked.

Despite her words, she helped me by getting up and getting on her stomach. She seemed like she wanted more as well as she supported herself on her arms tiredly. Her eyes watching me as i got between her legs again.

"I want to knows how your ass feels, don't worry i won't put both in" I said.

I lined my dick up with her ass as i pulled her panties down and put it against her entrance. She pushed against me gently, apparently liking the idea.

"Go ahead, i can't stop you anyway" She joked.

I smiled as i pushed my way inside of her. Her hole gripping my dick like it had no other choice but death. My other dick, lay atop her but. I knew that i wouldn't be able to get both in without hurting her, not with how tight she was wrapping around my dick.

I grabbed her ass, and began to move. She gave a tired moan as she layed her head down on her pillow. I slapped her ass as i began to pick up the pace, and she yelped from the action. I reached down and put three fingers in her pussy, and began moving them around as i pumped her. My other dick, slapping against her.

I slapped her ass again, earning another yelp. I kept fucking her hole for a while, every once in a while slapping her ass and making her yelp. I explored her pussy again, making sure that my fingers touched every bit of her walls that they could. By the time i felt my cum rising up, her ass cheeks were red and she was moaning loudly.

I moved my fingers faster, and fucked her harder. She tightened her hold on me, and pushed herself with her arms as she screamed. I was sent over the edge, and forced my dick in as much as i could as i felt her juices flow into her pussy.

My seed poured into her ass, and sprayed her back. She fell onto the bed, breathing heavily as i finished pouring my seed in her. I looked at her as i pulled out of her. She had her eyes closed, and seemed to have fallen asleep from her orgasm. I looked over at Tip, looking over her completely naked body in admiration and need.

I walked over to her, and rolled her onto her stomach, moving her away from Lucy. I got between her legs, and my other dick, the one that wasn't in Lucys ass, up and pressed it against her ass. The other, i lined up with her pussy. I slowly pushed both inside of her holes, making her moan as she began to stir.

"Oh? How are you doing that?" She asked as she looked back at me tiredly.

I smiled at her, but didn't answer her. I began to move, and she squeezed my dicks as hard as she could as she moaned and grabbed ahold of the bed sheet. Her ass and pussy both felt amazing, the two squeezed me like they didn't want my dicks to ever pull out. I was tempted to accept that offer.

"My god, i should of known that you could fuck both my holes" She whispered.

I fucked her for a while, just moving in and out of her holes. She moaned tiredly beneath me, laying there and just enjoying what i was doing to her. I slapped her ass every chance i got, unlike her mother her body flinched each time. Just like her mother, her ass was red the second i felt my cum rising up.

I picked up the pace, pounding against her as hard as i could. She tightened her hold on my dicks, and screamed as i forced myself deep into her and started filling both of her holes at once. she went limp as I pumped my dicks in her holes a few more times, making sure that my seed coated every inch of her insides that it could.

with a tired groan, i pulled out of her and went to the middle of the bed. I turned and looked at the two women and how they looked. Both were on their stomachs, both had my cum leaking out of their pussies. Lucy still had her panties and shirt on and had my cum on her back, and both were asleep. Tip was breathing heavily, Lucy was as well but not as hard.

As for me, i felt happy at what i done. At what i was allowed to do to both of them. I didn't think that they would allow something like this, but i wasn't going to start asking why they did it and cause problems. I was just glad that we did this, because now i knew what they both felt like and sounded like.

I fell back onto the pillow, my dicks receding back inside of me. As i did, i suddenly felt how tired i was. I also noticed, as i closed my eyes, that Pig Cat was sitting on the dresser opposite the bed. He was just watching me, and i wondered what he was thinking as my eyes shut and sleep took hold of me.

I woke to find someone hugging me, and opened my eyes to find Lucy smiling down at me as she held me in her arms. The smile seemed genuine, so i didn't think that she wanted to throw me out a window or something.

"My mom?" I asked.

She laughed a little, still liking that nick name i had for her.

"Morning Oh, and thank you for last night" She said.

She was glad? Even after waking up and fully realizing what had occurred?

"You're not mad at me for what i did to you and Tip?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Tip i can understand why you did it with her, she's your best friend and i kind of figured there was something more then friendship between the two of you" She assurred.

I smiled, glad that she accepted that part. What of her though?

"And what i did to yous?" I asked.

she thought for a few seconds, but the smile remained.

"I have to say that is a little weird, but thank you for doing it with me. You have no idea how hard it has been for me since Tips dad left us. With work and her, i just didn't feel right meeting someone. Not to metion how little time that i had for anyone but Tip. And then you when you came around, so i just wanted you to know that i am glad that you came into my room last night. Theres no bad blood between us, you helped relieve an itch that i have had for a while" She assurred.

I got confused by her words. What did she mean?

"Itch? How did i solves your itch when all i did was pleasure you in a sexuals nature? There was no scratching involved, at least not that i remembers" I asked.

She laughed, and gave me a kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking to her dresser. I noticed Pig Cat was gone as she opened up a drawer. She turned and looked at me, and she seemed embarrassed.

"This is still a little weird, so could you leave while i get dressed for a meeting?" She asked.

I apoligised to her, and quickly left the room and closed the door behind me. I entered the living room to find Tip sitting on the couch, legs stretched along its cushions. she was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and looked to have just came out of the shower. She watched me, blank expression and crossed arms. I walked over and stopped at the edge of the couch.

I was also reminded that i probably needed a shower.

"What is wrongs Tip? Did i hurt you in some way during last nights events?" I asked.

She looked at me for a few seconds, then pointed her finger at me.

"No you didn't hurt me, at least not physically. But having sex with my mom is weird, granted i liked it at the time but you can't just go around and have sex with people. The only one that you are allowed to have sex with is me, i don't care that Boov mate with multiple females during mating time. It's not going to happen anymore" Tip said.

She crossed her arms, and i stared at her. Confused. So, did this mean that TIp and I were together? Like, dating since she pretty much just claimed that i was only allowed to fuck her and no one else? Which she told me was one thing humans did when they were dating.

"So you claim me all to yourself?" I asked

"Yes, you are mine" She answered.

"So i can't be with anyone else sexually but you?" I asked.

"Among other things that you can only do with me, yes" She answered.

She watched me, expression set and serious, as i thought about the situation. If what she had just said was right, then that would mean that we are? What are we exactly?

"So, that would make us what?" I asked.

Her gaze turned to a glare.

"Dating, as in you are my boyfriend and i am your girlfriend. You have a problem with that? You better like that idea or so help me" She said.

I smiled as i thought about it, and she seemed to relax as she watched me. I had assumed that she had wanted a human, like humans tend to want for someone to date. I feared that she didn't like me in that way, that she didn't want me emotionally and just wanted sexual release like i did.

I felt, happy. Very happy.

"Dating, i feared that you would never want to date a Boov. I feared you wanted a human, that is why i never asked you myself" I said.

She looked at me, surprised. then she laughed and got up off the couch.

"So let me get this straight, you liked me but were to scared to tell me? Just like i was to scarred and tricked you into having sex with me? We were both to scared to talk to each other about dating?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. Except, without the sex part. And, it would appear so" I replied.

She came up to me and gave me a hug, i turned pink as i wrapped my arms around her. I wondered if she knew just how much i loved her.

"I love you Oh, remember that because starting right now. We are dating" She said.

My hearts stopped, both of them literally stopped, for a few seconds. She had no idea what affect she had on me. Maybe it was just the last bit of mating in me, or maybe it was purely just how i felt.

"So, this means that were ok. You're all mine, you know that right?" She asked.

I knew that, and i had no problem with it. I wanted Tip all to myself, and i wanted to give myself to her completely.

"I wouldn't haves it any other ways" I said.

She stood up after giving me a kiss and began towards her room. My smile remained as i watched her, wondering when we would get intimate again. I couldn't help but admire her body, and the way it moved as she walked. Those shorts revealed much of her legs, and that shirt didn't even cover down to those shorts. I felt the urge again, and this time i didn't feel the need to try and fight it.

She stopped at her door, and gave me a strange smile. It was a look that told me she wanted something.

"So, since it is the weekend and we have nothing else to do and will have this apartment all to ourselves when mom leaves. How about you show me that last thing you did to me last night. I wasn't able to really enjoy it, since i was half asleep" She said.

She dissapeared into her room as i thought about what the last thing i did to her was. I smiled big and felt my dicks coming out as i realised what she was referring to. I looked at Lucy as she came out of her room, dressed in her suit and carrying her briefcase. she was headed towards the main door.

"Oh, i expect you to not cause trouble like the last time i left you two alone here. That was a complete mess. And tell Tip that she needs to go get some more eggs for tomorrow night once she gets out of the shower" She told me.

I told her i wouldn't cause trouble as she stopped at the door. She looked back at me, thinking about something.

"You know, i thought there would be some awkwardness between us" She said.

I figured there would be as well, but found that there wasn't. It was still, strangely and illogically, the same between us. At least, i think it was so far.

"I did as well, i am glad that there is no awkwardness" I said.

She smiled, and told me to stay safe as she left. I looked around, wondering what else this day would hold as i walked towards Tips room. The door was cracked open, and as i opened it the rest of the way i was met with Tip laying on her bed looking at me.

"You and I are going to have a little fun" She said.

I smiled, but something next to me moved and caught my attention. Looked at the cat as he watched from his spot on Tips bookshelf. Remebering last night, i picked him up and sat him outside the door.

"Sorry Pig Cat, but i don't wish yous to be watching us" I told him.

He gave me a funny look as he gave a meow and walked into the living room. I closed the door, and walked over to the bed excitedly. Thinking we should get another cat, a female cat.

"We should get another cat for Pig Cat, a female cat" I said.

She seemed to like that idea as i joined her. This, was best day ever.

Ok, yeah so that was my little thing about how that would go down if the three of them did do that. I think it came out pretty good.

To the person that request Smek, expect that soon. Maybe four days. Most likely sooner, because i get really board at work.

Reviews, constructive criticism, and all that jazz. See ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, contains alien on human. Alien will be torturing the human with pleasure and sexual acts. You have been warned.

I own nothing here, except for the character Susan. Who i am thinking about making my official character for stories like this. honestly, she's hot. and that is the only reason why.

Now Smek is a little different compared to his Boov brothers and sisters. Not like strange different, it's just he acts different then the rest. He is an individual among many very similiar people. Exactly like Oh, the two of them have their own personality that goes against the rest of their kind.

So, that being said. I figured the human that would mate with him would have to be different then the rest of the humans. Someone who would stand in their own little circle while the majority of the people group together among other people very similiar to them. Someone who might have trouble working with or even understanding other humans.

Thus, Susan was born. Well, not born as in the give birth sense but born as in from my mind. She's the idea behind who would be perfect for Smek to mate with.

This story here, gives Smek something that i didn't think he would get from his own kind. Mating is one thing, but you don't get happiness from that. Well ya do, but not for long. So, we are going to have to go down a bit of a kiddy ride before the adult rollercoaster starts. Just because i wanted to give Smek something he really needs in life.

This is the Smek request. And it took longer, to damn longer i'll admit, then i expected it to. Enjoy and apoligies. I have no excuse for this delay in update.

I tried not to think about the others mating around us as we walked past them. She didnt seem concerned about them, didn't even look at them as she walked next to me. I however, was having trouble controlling myself with all of them fucking around us. The entire living dome was filled with Boov mating, some humans were around as well.

Which was a little bit of a surprise, but not unwelcomed.

"Yes, my god fuck me harder"

I looked at the human female that had moaned that. She was being taken by two Boov, and was leaning against the window as we past them. She seemed to really enjoy the pleasure as the two Boov pounded away at her body.

I looked away, feeling my dicks wanting to come out. I had to stay in control, for now. I didn't want to lose control and do something she would hate me for. I turned left, and she followed me. Writing a few things down in her note book as she glanced at two human males fucking a female Boov.

"Where are we going Smek?" She asked.

I felt a shiver go down my spine, her voice making me want to take her right here in the hallway like some of the other Boov. I just hope that none of them tried to mate with me as we made our way to my living quarters.

I looked up at her, trying not to pay attention to her small petite body. That didn't help though, because her cute face still made me want to force her onto the floor. I had to keep telling myself that this wasn't like mating with Boov. I couldn't just take what i wanted, i would have to work for it.

Though, i feared she was here only to watch and take notes. Like she usually did when it came to studying us.

"Somewhere that we won't get taken by any of them. A locked place, that will allow you to watch without being forced into having sex with any of them" I said.

She looked down at me, her dark green eyes looking right into my own eyes through her glasses. Her short black hair trying to cover her cheeks as she did so. As always, her face was blank. no expression, just a relaxed face and eyes that looked over whatever she was looking at. For some reason, she didn't seem interested in the Boov around us.

"We won't be disturbed by any of them? I will be able to study them without interruption?" She asked.

For a woman who didn't want to be disturbed by the other Boov, she wasn't wearing the proper clothing for it. she was wearing a black thin t-shirt with black arm sleeves that covered down to her knuckles and went up to hide under her shirt. A black skirt that stopped just above her knees. Black leggings that went all the way up and under her skirt. Black boots, which could probably give pain to any that did try to mate with her. Those black leather bands around her wrists with those silver spikes could also do some damage. She also had another spiked leather band around her neck, which she told me was a choke collar when we first met.

Actually, despite her clothes and very appealing look, i couldn't see any of them successfully having their way with her. She may not show much emotion in her body language, but she was a very painful person to deal with when you got her mad. She knew how to use those spikes to her advantage very well.

Trust me.

"No one will be able to enter my quarters, i made sure of that a week ago. You won't have any disturbances, and since every room has glass walls you will be able to see everything happening outside the room" I informed.

We came to the door that led into my living quarters. You humans simply call it someones bedroom. I began putting in the code for the door to open.

"What if i didn't wish for any of them to see me? Or see any of them during my study of them?" She asked.

I finished putting the code in, and the door slid open. Revealing my room, thankfully the walls were completely black. I was a little curious why she wouldn't want to be able to see them.

"You could make the glass black or white, on either side. It would act as a, i believe you call it a two way mirror. One side would be just a wall, and the other would be able to see what was happening on the other side of the glass. If you need to, you could make both sides white or black. Neither you nor they will be able to see through the glass. Right now its completely blacked out on both sides, you can switch it with the panel next to the bookshelf at the foot of my bed. Theres another living quarter directly behind mine, and the two rooms on either side are empty hallways that will most likely have Boov mating in them" I informed.

I was curious why she didn't know this, but i figured she was just making sure everything was as it should for her study of our mating habits. I gestured for her to enter the room, and she walked into it and started looking around as she sat her bag down on the floor as she put her notebook in it. I followed after her, watching her and hoping this was to her liking.

I noticed that she looked towards the bed against the far wall for a few seconds before going back to looking around.

"This is your room? Why have i never been in here?" She asked.

"We have never met here like this, and this is the first time that you have taken the time to learn about our mating. Other times we were working on something, or we were learning about our two species" I answered.

She walked over to the shelves against the wall at the foot of my bed. She looked at everything that was on it, and seemed to like that there were scientific books of human origin upon it. She glanced at the panel next to it, looking to be uninterested by it.

"You kept the books i gave you, read any of them?" She asked.

I walked over to my desk, noticing that the small reactor i was working on was still on it. I picked it up and walked over to put it in my pressurised storage dresser next to the desk. She watched me as i did so.

"All of them, they were more fascinating then you led me to believe. Especially the one about your theories pertaining to quantum physics. You humans actually got stuff correct that we have been wondering over for years and they were just theories. You haven't even confirmed them" I informed.

She seemed to like that response, though she didn't smile. I have never seen her smile, and i wondered if i would ever see her do so. I watched the short japanese goth, wondering why she wasn't setting up her stuff already. After all, i had cleared out my projects that i was working on in here and made several empty spots through out the big room. Especially the table in the middle of the room, figuring she would use that for something.

"I thought you would like that one, what of the cameras? They are set up around this dome I hope?" She asked.

She went over to her bag and began pulling out her computers. I tried not to get a peek under her skirt, though i doubt that i would be able to due to its length. And her short body. I was having a really hard time controlling myself with her in the room. Oh told me that this feeling towards one person was love, and i couldn't decide if it was my sexual desire or actually love driving me to want to mate with her.

"Some have agreed and allowed us to use the sensory bubbles to record their quarters. I have also connected others around here to your network that you asked me to set up. Each of them has been recording since the Boov started gathering here. You should have more then enough for study once we finish mating. At least eighty hours worth" I informed.

She walked over to my desk and put her computers on it. She opened them up, and began typing on the keyboards. Being so close to her, with her bent over her laptops, was difficult to resist the urge to mate with her.

Did she even know how much of an effect she had on me? Or was she purposely driving me crazy with her body?

"What of you? Will you be joining them like you have every year?" She asked.

She looked at me, finished with her computers. Looking at them, i confirmed that they were connected and were showing everything that the bubbles could see. Several Boov mating, and a few humans along with them. Thankfully the sound was off.

I looked up at her, not sure whether i should leave and satisfy my needs with those outside or stay and work up the courage to ask her to help me satisfy them. I realized something, she thought that i had joined the previous years. Well, that wasn't true despite my reputation during mating time.

I chuckled lightly, and she tilted her head slightly. her way of showing curiousity.

"I actually haven't joined in the mating for a while" I informed.

She stared at me, most likely thinking. If only she knew that she was the reason that i didn't join in four years. That's how i knew that Oh would have a more difficult time controlling his sexual desire then the rest of us. I have only stopped four years ago, he never joined in on the mating.

I almost felt sorry for him.

"Define a while" She said.

I smiled nervously, knowing that she would realise my urges would be greater given the amount of time that i have not mated. four years with this women, she knew practically everything about us. Except our mating, which is why she was here tonight.

"Four years, i just stopped feeling the need to mate with the others" I answered.

She stared at me for a while, and i wondered what she was thinking.

"That is how long you and i have been friends. We met almost four years and nine months ago. Oh introduced you to me when he brought you along with him to help the three of us figure out an energy flow problem. Tip was still in college then" She stated.

Why did she remember that? I knew her memory was good, but she usually only remembered important infromation.

"Yes, that's exactly how we met. So, are you all set up here?" I asked.

She walked over to the door, and pushed a few keys on the pad. I heard it unlock and then relock, and wondered what she was doing. Why did she change the code to the door?

"The computers are doing there jobs, and you didn't answer my question Smek" She said.

She looked at me as she began taking off her spiked wrist bands. What was she doing? She never took those things off, i was convinced she slept with them on and even showered with them.

"Are you going to remain here and help me, or are you going to join the others in the mating? I know you are suffering from your sexual desire for sex, so you must wish to join the rest of your kind" She asked.

She put her wristbands on the table as she walked past it. She sat on the bed and looked at me, more like watched. What was she doing? Did she want me to remain here or leave her alone to watch the other Boovs mate?

I will admit, i was not liking the thought of her watching the others mate. Yet, i was a little scared as to what she would do to me if i stayed here. I knew that if i stayed, i would have to deal with my urges and would most likely try to force her to mate with me. Though, she just locked the door and i couldn't get through it without knowing what code she used to lock it.

That meant, she locked me in here with her on purpose. Why? Granted she and i worked well together, and she often asked me to come help her with something. I feared i was reading to much into the situation. I tried to remain calm and not create badness. I had to at least ask her, other wise either decision could possibly do some damage to our friendship.

She would prefer it if i asked and not left the possibility unanswered, at least i hoped she would. I tried not to get scared, very difficult given my history of running away, as i chose my words for her.

It helped to think about why she locked me in with her, as well as why she was watching me as she sat on the bed. Something told me she knew about my urges towards her.

"I have something to ask of you" I said.

She stared at me, and i couldn't figure out what she was thinking. I never knew, no one did besides Tip. She was to difficult to read, she gave no signs of interest or uninterest what so ever.

"And i have something to ask of you" She said.

I walked over and sat on the table in front of her. figuring it was the best time for a serious talk. She and i looked at each other, and i was having a very difficult time keeping my dicks inside of me with her watching me like a hawk. With that cute face of hers.

"Ladies first then" I said.

I was to scared to go first, and i was having a difficult time not running away. Right now she scared me more then the gorg did during the peace meeting. Which was alot.

The way she looked down at her lap, and bit her black lip stick covered lip, made me wonder something. Was she also scared about whatever she wanted to ask me? Was she, the person who i have never seen show any display of emotion, actually showing some of her fear? This was weird, but it made me feel better about my fear.

And wonder if her question was the same as mine. Given the locked door, and her acting like she wanted something of me, i had to assume she wanted to ask something of a sexual nature. I knew she was big on learning about us, i just hoped that she didn't want to mate just to learn.

"I want to have sex with you" She said.

There it was, the big, as you humans say, elephant in the room. It took me a few seconds, and she stared at me as they passed by. Waiting for me to respond. I wanted to smile, yet i didn't know why she wanted to mate. It was the time that all Boov were more sexually active. So, was she just asking this of me to learn or was there another reason behind her question?

I tried not to freak out in excitement, and tried not to jump her and start having my way with her.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked surprised, and i was surprised that i had got such a look from her. Her face never changed, it remained the same ever since i met her. I feared i said the wrong thing.

"Don't get me wrong i was going to ask the same of you. I am just not sure if i want to unless we are doing it for the right reasons" I explained.

She stared at me for a few seconds, before she got down on her knees infront of me. I feared what she was going to do, but that fear was gone as she simply looked at me as she put her hands on both sides of me. She seemed confused and curious, which was weird to see on her. We were so close, and i tried not to move away from her in an attempt to fight my urges.

I did however try to keep my dicks in me. I couldn't mate with her unless i was sure it was for the right reason and not just to learn. I don't know why i wanted that, especially since i have mated with many Boov with no emotional connection in the past. I just knew, that this gothic woman was different then everyone else. She caused this to happen inside of me, emotionally and not sexually. Well, both really. She was, simply, amazing. I knew i wanted her for emotional reasons, and not just for sexual release. I could tell she knew it to as she searched my eyes.

"You wish to mate with me for a reason other then the fact that it is time for you to mate? This is the time of year when your sexual desires are increased and you don't want to mate with me because you don't feel that it would be right to fuck me just for sex? You wish an emotional connection between the two of us as justification for us to fuck and to forget about your need to mate entirely? You want love, and not just sex?" She asked.

There was her process of thought, she knew exactly what i wanted. I admired her intelligence, she could figure things out with little problem. I tried not to focus on what my mind was thinking about doing to her as we stared into each others eyes. I wondered what color i was right now, though i knew i was most likely yellow.

"Yes, i want you for emotional reasons not just sexual release" I answered.

She continued to search my eyes, still curious.

"Tip was right about you wasn't she? You like me more then you revealed to me don't you?" She asked.

I tried to think straight, but with my urges and her staring deep into my eyes with that expression on her face that made me worried for her, it wasn't exactly easy.

"Yes, i like you" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

Why? what kind of question was that? what wasn't to like about her? Still, how could i explain it to her without losing control of myself.

"Well, honestly" I began

I thought hard, trying to find the right words as i looked into her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

"You intrigue me, i never know what you are thinking or how you feel about something. At least, not until you speak or began to work with it. You're almost completely logical, which is strange for a human. Yet, i admire that about you. You dress different, and don't seem to like alot of people. That's another thing that makes me like you. People call you nerdy, which i seriously don't see. You're your own person, one of a kind among many similiar people. I can't actually explain it completely, but i like you. Everything about you, especially how you sleep in a coffin" I explained.

She stared at me for a few second before she slowly wrapped me in her arms, bringing me into a hug. I have never seen her hug someone before, i have never even seen her touch anyone unless she punched them or slapped them. Or it was Tip, the only human she actually liked. What just happened? Was this the big emotion that Tip and Oh told me about? Was this what emotion could do to someone?

I mean i figured something would come from me explaining how I felt. Actually, words didn't even begin to describe it but they were in the right direction. This was still strange to me, allowing emotion to affect me and let it tell me what i wanted.

"Thank you" She whispered.

I slowly put my hands on her back, and leaned into the hug. I was confused though, what did she have to thank me for? I tried to keep them inside with her against me like this. I thought they had come out, and that i was about to lose control. Thankfully, i pushed the urges back.

"For what?" I asked.

She pulled away, and put a hand on the back of my head as she took my hand with the other. Her face returned to normal, but i could see that she wanted to cry. What did i do to make her cry? What did she have to be sad about?

"For liking me for who i am when no one else does" She said.

What was she talking about? She had Tip for her best friend as well as Oh and everyone at the, can't give that away since you don't have clearance. She has friends who like her for who she is, she may not have many but she preferred that. Few friends meant she could count on them more. At least, that's what she told me.

"What are you talking about? You have Tip, Oh and everyone else that works in the same area as you. You get along with them and they consider you their friend. I am not the only one that likes you for you, and you know that Susan" I explained.

She shook her head, before giving me a kiss on the lips. Those sweet black lips felt so wonderful, i knew that i couldn't keep them in with her touching me like this. I still tried though, because i didn't want to do something until i knew that she and i were really going to go through with it.

She ended the kiss and lightly slapped my cheek. Apparently i said the wrong thing. Our eyes met once again, and i didn't know what i was thinking anymore. That kiss, had taken me beyond something that i couldn't even began to describe.

"That's not what i meant. They are friends, not what you wish to be and what i need you to be. No one has taken an interest in me like you, some have asked for sex but none have asked what you want from me. You are the only one that cares for me more then a friend would" She explained.

More then a friend? What was, oh that's what she meant. No one had actually liked her as far as relationships beyond friends. that was a little weird to me given how great she was, but i guess i couldn't complain. I mean, that meant that i could have her with no one getting in my way. Unless she wanted to get in my way, and i doubted that she did.

Wait? People have asked her for sex? Something about that i didn't like.

"They asked you for sex?" I asked.

She looked down at the floor, looking interested in something. I was to focussed on the possibility that she had sex with people before i could. I know its not right given my mating history, but still.

"Yes, but they didn't get anything from me. Unless you count a punch to their balls something" She replied.

I smiled, glad that they didn't. Then, i realised something as she wrapped her fingers around one of my dicks. I was surprised as i looked down at them, trying to figure out how they got out without me knowing. The touch sent a shiver up my spine.

"Susan, what are you doing?" I asked.

I knew what she was doing, it didn't take a big brain Boov to figure it out. Still, i was taken by surprise. She looked at me as she started stroking it, bringing me into submission just by the pleasure. It felt good to have it touched by someone after so long.

"Getting things started, unless you want to discuss how you're going to take my virginity first?" She asked.

Well, that answered the only question that i had left. With the need to mate, i had no reason to argue with her.

"Nope, i'm good. Still, shouldn't we be on the bed for this?" I asked.

She looked up at me as she grabbed the other one and started stroking it, sending another shiver up my spine. My entire body froze up, just from the pleasure of her hands stroking both of them. How the hell would Oh handle himself if this is what it felt like with only four years?

"Are the rest of the Boov using beds? I know Tip and Oh won't be" She asked.

Both good points, and you can't really argue with Susan when she has good points. Trust me.

"You seem to enjoy this" She said.

She stopped stroking one to put both her hands on the other.

"Yes, i do like it. You're driving me crazy right now" I replied.

She licked the tip of the one she wasn't stroking, making me shiver in pleasure. Before i could recover from that, she took it in her mouth. Slowly taking the whole thing in. My eyes closed on their own, as i felt her lips and tongue move along my dick. Her skilled fingers, touching all the right places on my other dick.

I was lost in her, and my urges begged me to take control and just use her body. To fill her with as much of my seed as i could. I was losing the ability to think, i haven't felt this good in a long time. humans were the best. she was the best.

she took one hand off my dick, and i looked down to find out why. She pushed her skirt up and was putting her hand in her panties. I smiled as she began to finger herself. Judging by her flushed face, she was enjoying this as much as i was.

We stayed like this for a while, her pleasuring my dicks and her pussy. I watched her as she sucked on my dick, her hair moving back and forth as her head did the same. Her tongue, though unseen, could be felt as it roamed around my dick. Every few bobs of her head, she would use her teeth and each time it sent a shiver up my back as her teeth scratched the tip.

Soon enough, i felt my climax coming. I grabbed the table, knowing it would be very powerful as it went through me.

"I'm going to cum Susan" I warned.

She moved faster, her tongue moved with more force. As she gave one last stroke of her fingers, and took me deep inside her mouth, it broke through. I gave a groan as one dick filled her mouth, and the other sprayed all over her face. She began to move again, milking me for all that she could get.

I watched her, watching as she cleaned my dick off with her lips. She took my dick out of her mouth and swallowed. I just watched, breathing heavily as she licked my seed off her fingers. She looked up at me as my dicks went limp, taking her hand out of her panties. It had some of her fluids on it but i knew that she didn't orgasm.

"Remind me to make a note that your cum tastes sweet" She said.

Not able to form words from my sexual high, i gave a nod. I wasn't able to fight my urges as she layed on the floor and looked at me. before she opened her mouth to speak, i was already on the floor beside her. Thinking of what i could do to her small petite body.

"I don't want you to resist your urges, i want you to take me like you would any of the female Boov" She said.

Afraid what her request might do, i stopped myself as my hand reached down to grab the bottom of her shirt. I looked at her face, thinking it was cuter with my seed on it.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

She wiped some of my seed off her face with a finger, and then licked that finger clean. It turned me on to watch her do that. I could already feel my dicks getting hard again. Just thinking about what i wanted to do to her was enough to get them a little hard.

"Use me like you would one of your own kind. I want you to show me all the things you did to them. I want you, to show me how you would please a woman" She replied.

I thought about it for a few seconds, then i let my urges completely take over as i gave a smile. I pulled her shirt up, revealing her small breasts and tiny nipples. She didn't seem to want to stop me as she layed her arms on both sides of her head. I leaned down and used my tentacles on them. She gasped at the touch, and i looked down towards her panties. her skirt was laying folded against her belly button. Those black things wouldn't be enough to keep me away from dominating her virgin hole.

"You realize what you're asking? I dominated them, are you asking me to dominate you? To make it so that you have little choice in what i do to you?" I asked.

I looked up at her when she didn't answer, and the second our eyes met my smile fell. This was Susan, this wasn't one of the female Boov that i mated with. This wasn't someone that i could just pin to the floor and have my way with. This was someone that i cared about, truly cared about.

The stuff that i did to the female Boov came to mind, and i wasn't sure if Susan would really want me to do that to her. Especially since this was her first time.

"I want to learn how you like it, what makes you enjoy doing it. I don't care about much else, so long as we are both enjoying it. I want to feel what it is like to have you dominate me, and only me" She replied.

I should have known she would want to be dominated, given her love of gothic things. She was different, and that was what drew me to her in the first place. If she wanted to be dominated, then i would give her that right. However, there was still a chance that she would want to stop at some point.

I took one tentacle from her breasts and put it in my mouth as i slid my hand down her stomach towards her panties. I felt her shiver from my touch. I made sure to get my tentacle nice and wet before taking it out, just as i went under her skirt and entered her panties. Feeling her shaved skin as my fingers made their way further down.

"Alright, but the second you want to stop me you say something" I ordered.

"Okay" She said.

She gasped as my fingers met her wet lips and began rubbing them with ease. I put my tentacle infront of her mouth, she looked at in confusion before i forced it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide in surprise, but that was all she did as i started moving it in and out. She used her tongue on it as i took her nipple in my mouth.

I roamed her mouth with my tentacle, finding every dark place that i could as she moaned. My other tentacle squeezed her breast and rubbed her nipple. My tongue soaked her other breast as I sucked on it. Every few seconds biting the nipple to pull on it. She seemed to like that because each time she moaned. My fingers glided across her pussy lips, her own fluids providing enough lube for them. I felt her clit, and began rubbing it with my thumb, she seemed to like that because she gave a surprised moan and arched her back a little.

She smelt amazing, i couldn't name the scent she had, but it made me want her even more. I began to think of what i would do to her next as i put my fingers inside her pussy. I felt her whole body lock up, and i knew she was close as she closed her eyes tight.

I wasn't very familiar with the structure down their, but i had a feeling i was rubbing close to her hymen if humans were anything like Boov inside their pussies.

I moved my tentacle in her mouth faster, and began to roughly play with her breasts. Smacking them a few times, as i moved my fingers around inside her faster. Forcing her closer to orgasm.

She moaned louder as she came close, then arched her back with a deep moan as i felt her fluids enter her pussy. Her walls going crazy as her orgasm rocked through her body. I stopped everything as she went limp, and as i pulled my tentacle out of her mouth. She began breathing heavily, looking up at me with those lustful green eyes as I stood up straight. Admiring what i had done to her.

I was surprised that her lip stick wasn't smeared, but liked that it wasn't. It kept her looking cute. I looked her body over, trying to decide what i was going to do next as i stroked my dicks slowly. Getting them as hard as i could before i started again.

My cum was all over her face, and her pussy was soaking wet. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her tiny tits moving along with it. Then i had an idea, something i never had a name for until we met the humans. More specifically, Susan showed me what it was called in a book that she owned. It was called kama something. I looked at her, laying on the floor looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Still want me to dominate you?" I asked.

She gave a tired nod, her face still unchanged. What could i do to make her smile? That thought would most likely always bug me.

I gave a smile as i got on top of her, putting my face right above her breasts. I wrapped one tentacle around her neck going under her choker, and she gave another surprised look as the other entered her mouth. I lined one dick up with her virgin entrance after moving her panties away, and pressed against it gently. I pinched her nipples as i looked up at her, she seemed unconcerned as she moaned lightly. Though, i couldn't tell anything from that blank expression. Her flushed face was the only indication she was enjoying this.

I slowly pushed inside of her, and she put her hands on me and forced me all the way in. I grabbed her hands, as she gave a painful cry, and forced them on the floor. I pulled my tentacle out of her mouth, watching her in worry.

Why did she do that? Did she want that to happen? Did she want it to be as painful as possible? Was she crazy?

"Susan?" I questioned.

It took fifteen seconds, but eventually she opened her eyes to look at me. her face returning to its normal blank expression. The pain no longer evident upon her face.

"I'm fine, sorry but i don't want gentle. I want rough sex" She replied.

I smiled, despite my concern. This girl was definetly for me.

"Good, so are you ready?" I asked.

She gave a nod, and i forced my tentacle back in her mouth. Proud that i had taken her virginity, even if it wasn't how i wanted to take it. I slowly began to move, both my dick and my tentacle. My second dick, rubbing against her body. The tip hitting her skirt and sending a shock of pleasure through me each time the two met. I used my finger to get some of her fluids, and lubricated her skin. So my dick could move easily against her.

I quickly picked up the pace as i took a nipple in my mouth, making sure to get it wet just like its twin. She moaned each time i slammed into her body with my own, my dick torturing her virgin walls in pleasure.

Her pussy felt like it was trying to strangle my dick, she was so tight that i couldn't believe a human could feel this good. I held onto her wrists tightly, pulling her to me each time i forced my dick deep into her. Her tiny nipple felt so fragile against my tongue, it proved otherwise each time that i took it between my teeth and pulled on it.

Her tongue and lips felt wonderful as my tentacle forcibly moved inside of her mouth. Hitting against her teeth, cheeks and going deep into her throat.

Needing one of my hands, i put her arms on her stomach and took both wrists in one hand. Using the other to slap her other breast a few times. She flinched each time, and i think she liked it very much. I spit on my hand, getting some extra lubrication as i proceeded to use it to play with her breast.

Her moans pulled me in, much like her tight entrance as it wrapped around my dick. He skirt and skin, made me quiver each time my dick rubbed against them.

Between what i was doing to her breasts, mouth and pounding away at her pussy. I was lost in her, in all forms of the word. I was no longer in control of my actions. Just like she wanted me to do, i was planning on using her body. Having my way with her and filling her with my seed as much as i felt she deserved.

My first batch of seed was coming, i could feel my climax rising. I bit her nipple on last time and pulled. Before i decided my pet deserved a warning.

"You're about to be filled with my seed" I said heavily.

I looked up at her, still pleasuring her breast with my hand. Her green eyes opened to look at me, and i stared into them. Wanting to see what her face looked like as her pussy walls were sprayed with my thick seed. Except for the pleasure and lustful eyes, her face gave nothing away. As always, she gave almost nothing away as to what she was thinking.

Each time i slammed into her, her hair bounced and she gave a jolt and a moan. Something told me she was close as well, judging by how she stopped using her tongue on my tentacle. I pulled it out of her mouth, deciding she could speak if she wanted to.

She breathed heavily, and i could tell that she was loving this as much as i was. I slowed my pace slightly, but still made sure to slam into her depths.

"You're going to cum in me?" She asked.

I smiled, and wrapped my tentacle around her neck tighter. Slightly squeezing her throat, not enough to choke but enough to tell her i was in control. Not her.

"And on you" I whispered.

She closed her eyes, and i felt her pussy wrap tighter around me as i continued to torture its walls. I squeezed her breast with one hand, and pushed her arms harder against her as she wrapped her legs around me with a deep groan through her clenched teeth. I smiled, but also gave a groan a second later as i slammed my dick deep into her depths. My seed flooding into her, and spraying her skirt.

I bit her nipple as my seed left my dicks, she continued to groan each time my dicks pulsed and shot more seed into, and onto, her. I could feel the heat of her body against me, the lust that radiated from it as i twisted her nipple between my fingers. Her tight entrance doing its best to milk me for as much cum as it could get.

I pulled back and slammed into her four more times, making sure i was pouring as much seed as i could into her. And pushing what was in her around deeper, and covering every centimeter of her inner walls that it could. Her body gave a jolt each time, accompanied by a quick yelp from her black lips.

I slowly pulled out of her once i knew i was done spraying my seed. I took my tentacle off her neck and stood, looking down at her. She looked up at me with those beautiful green tired eyes, still not smiling or showing anything upon her face. Except my seed.

Her chest rose and fell due to her rapid breathing. Her arms were still on her stomach, probably to tired to move them. She was watching me, waiting for me to do more to her body.

My cum started leaking out of her pussy, and her skirt would most likely be stained with the amount of cum that was on it. A little bit upon her stomach just below the skirt. I still wanted to do so much more to her, and my dicks were still hard. Just like i knew they would be. I was ready to pound her body once more.

However, in a different position.

"Get on her knees Susan" I said.

I noticed her shiver, like my voice brought her pleasure. She slowly picked her self up, her skirt falling back into place as she sat on her knees. Facing me, watching me lustfully with those green eyes of hers. Her shirt had fallen back down, now covering her chest.

"What are you going to do to me next?" She asked.

I walked behind her, wondering how this was going to feel. I grabbed her shirt and began to pull it off of her. She raised her arms, allowing me to remove the stupid thing from her body. Her back and chest now bare, i looked down at her skirt. I lifted it up and grabbed her painties with one hand, laying the other on her back. With a quick and forceful tug, they easily were removed. the simple material ripped from her body. She gasped before they could leave my hand, discarded somewhere behind me.

I looked down at her bare ass cheeks, before pushing her forward and getting a good look at the hole between said cheeks. How tight would it be inside that hole?

"What are doing?" She asked.

I looked at her as she looked over her shoulder at me. On her knees she was slightly shorter then me, which i was actually surprised by. She really was a small woman wasn't she. I smiled as i slowly stroked my dicks with one hand. Thinking this woman, this tiny petite girl, was about to know what it felt like to truly be fucked by me. To be fucked with little say as to how she would be fucked.

I knew that i would have to ease myy way into her tight virgin anus. Right now, i wanted to just stuff one of her holes and pound her mercilessly. I didn't want to take it slow, but i didn't want to hurt her either.

Her pussy, her single pussy, wasn't even close to being abused. So, i decided she would know what being filled by two dicks in that tight, small, pussy felt like.

I took my vest off quickly as i looked her over before i began again. Her green eyes watching me still, patiently waiting for me to continue the pleasurable torture.

With her shirt gone, her chest, back and shoulders were bare. her skirt, the only thing covering her bare pussy from the front. the back, pushed up to reveal her ass. she was still wearing her boots, leggings and arm sleeves. that choker, that honestly made her illogically sexier, was still upon her neck.

my seed was still upon her face, skirt and leaking from her pussy. judging by the small amount on the floor directly beneath her previously virgin hole, she wasn't leaking much. Wanting to show her just what she asked for, i grabbed her neck with one hand as i put myself against her. i felt her shiver as my tentacles began teasing her small fragile nipples.

"Prepare yourself" I whispered in her ear.

i put my dicks against her wet lips and began rubbing against them. she gasped lightly at their touch and looked down. i didn't need to see her face to know that she could see them peaking out from beneath her as they pleasured her lips.

"For what exactly?" she asked.

I smiled as i noticed her breathing was picking up. almost panting from the small amount of pleasure. i reached down, as i licked her bare shoulder, and put the tips against her entrance. i wrapped my tentacles around her breasts, making sure the tips could still play with those delicate nipples of hers.

"To learn what i do to my mate" I whispered.

I pushed the tips in slowly, and i felt her tense up, then i put a hand on her hip and shoved them deep inside of her in one quick thrust. she threw her head back with a painful yelp, i took a few seconds buried deep inside oher. feeling her entire body lock up. letting her feel how much i stretched her inner walls. also, allowing myslef to feel how she felt wrapped tightly around my twin dicks.

she felt like a blanket of warmth and pleasure. i could feel her insides moving slightly, like her walls wanted to push me out but at the same time wanted to pull me in deeper. she was way tighter then before, but the reason behind that was obvious.

I was stretching her pussy with both my dicks.

I noticed that she started to move her arms, and i quickly grabbed both her wrists. stopping her from doing whatever it was she was going to do. i was in control now.

"Smek" She whispered.

I could hear the lust in her voice, i could also feel her shaking. from pain or pleasure i couldn't tell. given my experience, it was most likely both. i kissed her neck, careful not to poke my eye out. i could taste her sweat, and it begged me to contrinue.

"You're my pet Susan" I stated.

she looked at me, green lustful eyes tearing up. she pushed against me, trying to get as close to me as possible. i revelled in the touch of her bare back against my chest. allowing myself a few seconds to just enjoy the heat from her touch.

I moved my hands up her arms slowly, fingers gently gliding against her skin. right then, just enjoying her touch ang gazing into those beautiful teary eyes of hers. i think i got a taste of just how special she was to me.

Oh was right, this feeling i had for her was love. yet, that didn't even come close to describing how i felt. emotionally, not physically. i think we all know how i was feeling physically.

"Then stop thinking how pretty my eyes are and fuck me" She urged

I stared at her, slightly curious as to how long i had been looking into her eyes. and to how she knew i had thought that. my urge to fill her again out weighed my curiousity. so, i put one hand on her neck and the other on her hip.

"You're going to be sore in the morning when i am done with you" I whispered.

I pushed the concern i had for her to the back of my mind as i started playing with her breasts and nipples with my tentacles. She gave a soft moan as i began to pull out of her tight hole, then yelped as i shoved them back in. I pulled out again, only to shove them deep within her depths once more. Earning another yelp of pleasure.

I kept doing that, earning yelps with each hard forceful push into her. Her breasts and nipples felt so tiny as my tentacles did their best to squeeze and torture them. I ripped her choker off, the two metal buttons easily allowing me to do so, and threw it somewhere infront of us. Earning a surprised cry from her sweet black lips.

I wrapped my fingers around her neck tighter, her arms limply at her sides. Her entire body gave a jolt each time that my dicks touched her inner depths. Her hair tickled my neck, making sure to make its presence against my skin known each time i slammed my body against her.

I bit her shoulder lightly, and reached my hand down between her legs. Finding her clit easily and began torturing it between two fingers. It was drenched in fluids, making it very easy to pleasure.

"You-I can't-please sme-smek please" She whispered.

I slowed my pace, and came to a slow in and out movement. Her body was still tense, and i could feel how much she was lost in the pleasure. I pinched her clit lightly, earning a groan from her.

"Please what?" I asked.

I squeezed ber breasts and pulled on her nipples with my tentacles, earning a light moan. She was breathing heavily, and in the short time that i had been pounding against her i could tell that she was most likely close.

"I can't take it, it's to much" She said.

She looked at me, tears now streaming down her face. I licked her cheek, enjoying the tears mixed with sweat. I pulled my dicks back, and slammed into her again. She yelped in surprised pleasure, and i put my fingers in her mouth. Quickly roaming around to touch all that my fingers could.

"Sorry, but i can't just stop until i have filled you completely" I said.

I began again, quickly returning to my previous pace. Slamming my dicks into her depths with more force then before as my fingers pleasured her clit faster then before. I revelled in her pleasure filled cries, and tensed body. The very feel of her sweat and heat against my body.

Her hair was a little annoying, but also enjoyable as it continued to tickle my skin. I felt her walls tighten, surprised that they could, and she gave a scream as i felt her fluids meet my dicks.

Her entire body went limp, and i shifted her weight against me so i could continue to pound into her. Her tired and abused walls continued to squeeze my dicks, and i picked up the torturous pace as i felt my own climax coming. She continued to moan loudly despite being drained of all her energy.

"Here it comes pet" I whispered.

My tentacles squeezed her small mounds and pulled her nipples as hard as they could. A few seconds later, i pulled back and slammed into her as hard as i could. Forcing her to jump as my seed poured into her. Stretching her insides further and spraying all that it could.

I gave a groan from the hard climax, and caught my breath as I pumped into her a few dozen times, making sure that my seed was everywhere that it could possibly be. I waited until i was done pouring into her, my twin dicks just resting inside her tight, seed filled, hole. I could feel her walls moving, as if it still wanted more but was to tired and abused to take it.

I could feel my dicks twitching, begging for more and wanting something else to torture with pleasure. Figuring i still had some left in me, and i did indeed wish to continue fucking my pet. I laid Susan gently on the floor. Her tired body letting me move her with ease.

I looked her over, admiring my work. She was breathing heavily, and looked to have fallen asleep. My seed leaking from her abused pussy, both our fluids coating her wet skin around her entrance. I wondered how much i had stretched her, how much i had pleasured her, and if she would be just as tight next time i absued that single pussy.

Humans may not have two pussies like female Boov, but they were tighter. And more fun to play with.

I walked up to stand next to my sleeping pet, and used my tentacles to poke at her anus. I smiled at the smell, and began to wonder how her second hole would feel. I Put one tentacle in my mouth, getting it wet, before i pushed it into her hole.

As it entered, she didn't move. Didn't make a sound as my extremity slowly pushed its way into her. I think i already said it, but i was lost in her. Almost completely, i had my thoughts but i swear my actions were driven purely by my sexual desire.

I enjoyed how tight she was, and how her hole wrapped perfectly around my tentacle. I reached as far as i could, and began to pump my tentacle in and out. Letting her get used to something being inside of her.

I didn't want to give her to much pain, this was Susan after all.

"What are you doing to me?"

Her voice was almost a whiper, tired and i could tell that she was still recovering from our previous endevure. Knowing that she was awake, made me smile. It meant that she would be aware of the pleasure i was about to torrture her with.

Her grab her ass in one hand and began to play with it, while laying my other hand on her back. Making sure that she couldn't fight against what was to come.

"Did you think we were done pet?" I asked.

She moaned as my second tentacle pushed into her anus. I felt her squeeze tighter, now aware as to the exact details of what i was doing to her now.

"Please, stop. I don't think i can handle it" She whispered.

I moved between her legs, putting my still hard dicks against her small ass. My tentacles moved faster, and i did my best to hold myself back until i felt she was ready to be stretched.

"You wanted me to show you how i mated with my own kind, so be a good pet and prepare yourself" I said.

I pulled my tentacles out just as i pressed my dicks against her hole. I pushed into her slowly, squeezing her cheek as my dicks met her depths. I felt her entire body tense up, and she gave a painful cry. She pushed against the floor, and hissed through her teeth as my dicks could not reach any further.

I stopped, making sure that i revelled in every inch of her hole that was touching my twin dicks. Enjoyig how she wrapped around them. It didn't feel as good as her pussy, but it was definetly tighter.

"My god" She whispered.

I smiled, it sounded like she was enjoying how i felt inside of her.

"You seem to like this" I stated.

She looked back at me, her face blank but i could see the tired lust in her eyes. My seed had dried, but it still made her face look cuter. Her hair was a mess, and her skin was covered in sweat. She looked to be very tired, but i also could tell that she wanted more just like i did.

"It hurts, but it's also pleaurable" She said.

I looked down at her hole, and began to move as i slapped her cheek. She gave a jolt and a loud yelp. I reached a hand down and put two fingers in her pussy. Earning a light moan. She layed her head back down against the floor as i pushed my dicks back into her.

I continued to finger her pussy, and pump her anus. My dicks kissing her as deep as they could. I slapped her ass a few times between pumps, earning yelps of pleasure mixed with pain. She moaned tiredly beneath me, and remain tense all the way up to our climaxes.

I gave now warning as mine came, and i knew that hers was coming as well she squeezed my dicks tightly. I could feel her pussy going crazy as i picked up the pace, pumping into her as fast as i could.

She let loose another scream, and i groaned as i slapped her ass hard. My seed flowed into her tight anus as i forced my dicks deep into her. Pushing my fingers deep into her pussy, making sure to touch every centimeter of her wet walls that i could.

She went limp again as i stopped moving, pulling my fingers out of her pussy to rest my hand on her ass. I stared at her as my dicks twitched, still spraying my seed into her every few seconds. Her ass squeezing me only to loosen up a half second later and then squeeze me again.

My mind was blank, not sure what to do next. I felt how tired i was, but still felt the urge for more. I was just to tired to move, but i managed to pull out of her once my dicks stopped filling her.

Knowing that my body was to tired to do anything else, i simply layed down next to her on the floor. She looked at me, looking to be just as tired as i was. Her beautiful green eyes half open, i just stared into them. Wanting to sleep but not wanting to stop looking into her eyes.

"You done already?"

What? Was she expecting more after what we had just done? After i filled her three time? Having came four times she was expecting more from me? Thinking that she couldn't go on either, i figured she was just making sure she could get some sleep.

"I can't stand up, i just can't move" I whispered.

She pushed herself up off the floor, and got on top of me. I stared up at her in question, wondering what she was doing. I could tell that she was having trouble moving her body. She was really tired, but seemed to be fighting it for some reason.

She pressed my dicks against her lower belly with one hand, stroking them. I was surprised they weren't limp. They weren't completely hard, but they should have been soft and retreated back into my body.

Was i still able to do more after all that had been done?

"I wanted to try this, i thought that you would have done it for me" She whispered.

She lifted herself up above my dicks. I thought that she just wanted to put both back inside her pussy, but i realised something different as she pressed one against her pussy lips. And the other against her anus.

She leaned back, getting in a more suitable position to be penetrated in both her holes.

"Susan" I whispered.

She pressed against them, using her weight to bring them into her slowly. I groaned tiredly as they entered her, watching her face as she did the same. She put them in as deep as they could go, and put her hands on my chest as she leaned forward.

I couldn't fully describe what i was feeling. One dick was wrapped tightly in a wet luscious hole that was filled with my seed. The other, caccooned in a tighter, slightly wet, hole that felt like it was still getting used to having something in it.

she slowly brought her face down to my own. Her tired eyes looking into mine, as if she was waiting for something.

"I think that i love you right now" She whispered.

Before i could even began to think about her words, or move at all in response, her lips met mine. In a tired yet lustful needy kiss. It felt wonderful, having those small black lips against my own. It didn't last long though, and i felt the need to pull her back down as she pulled away. returning to her previous position above me as she layed her hands against my chest again.

If i wasn't so tired, i probably would have pulled her back down. Something about those lips felt much better then my dicks being inside of her. It didn't make much sense logically, but i didn't care.

She began to move, lifting herself up only to bring herself back down. She moved slowly, and i was perfectly fine with the pace. Her holes moved along my dicks perfectly. I continued to watch her as i felt my dicks get harder inside of her.

She moaned lightly as she picked up the pace, and i gave a groan as her hands became fists against my chest. I grabbed her wrists, feeling how hot and sweaty her body was. She was letting her own weight bring her down against me each time she lifted herself up. It drove me crazy each time. Having my dicks forced into her so quickly, as if she was trying to get me to fill her again as fast as she could.

She pressed her legs tight against my sides, and took my hands in hers. I could feel how tight she was holding onto my hands. It told me that she was barely able to take the pleasure. It was then that i realised that her face was showing agonizing pleasure.

Her eyebrows were tightly down towards her eyes. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes tightly shut. Her hair was doing its best to try and cover her ckeeks as well. I felt my climax coming, and continued to stare at her beautiful face as it come closer. I couldn't look away from it. It was just, to captivating to look away from.

My grip on her hands tightened as it neared, and she slowed the pace down a little. Her pussy tightened, and she and i gave deep groans as our climaxes rocked through our bodies. She slammed her body down against mine, forcing my dicks deep into her holes. I push up into her, making sure to get deeper if i could.

My dicks began to twitch and my seed flooded into her holes. Her anus and pussy wrapping around tighter then before. Her pussy going crazy in an attempt to milk every last drop as i felt her walls begin to move frantically.

She pumped my dicks a few times tiredly, and then stopped for a few seconds. Both of us were breathing heavily as she dropped onto the floor next to me. I did my best to keep my eyes open as i felt her arms wrap around me and pull me close to her.

Sleep took hold of me however, and the next thing i knew i was lost in its darkness.

I looked up at her as the elevator made its way down. The quiet ding as each floor passed filled the small space. She seemed normal, as if last nights events didn't change anything. I had been thinking about asking her about us, but i was a little scared as to the answer i would get.

Even when we went to her house she spoke little, which was normal for her but still concerned me. She had quickly gotten some clothes and changed into them. For some reason bringing extra sets along with her.

I looked down at the bag next to me on the floor, wondering when she was going to start reviewing the recordings on the computers in the bag. Tip would probably join her, and both would bring Oh and I along as to provide additional information about our mating habbits.

The elevator stopped, and she swiped her access card against the panel. The doors opened and the computer stated that access was granted. She quickly exited the elevator, and i quickly followed as i picked up the bag.

A few people greeted us, but not many were here. Few usually were, as there were only four labs on this floor. Only about sixty people had acces to this floor as well. We quickly made the short distance to Susan and Tips lab, and we entered through the door to find Tip and Oh already working on something in the huge room. We couldn't see them, but we could hear their arguement.

We made our way over to the arguin duo, passing many of the projects that were scattered through out the lab. Once we got sight of them, i realized why they were arguing. It was right then that i felt the need to leave. Mainly because the very object of their arguement was not something i wanted to be here for.

Susan put her bag next to her desk, and quickly logged into her computer. I put her computer bag on her desk, not something easily done for a Boov since the desk was four and a half feet tall.

I looked at Tip and Oh, and realized that i might be pulled into the arguement. Tip seemed irritated, and Oh seemed calm. Though he was turning yellow and red every now and then as they argued.

It was clear that they had been here a while. The project was in several pieces around them, and several tools lay about. Something blue sticking out from one of the pieces of the project. Tips clothes looked out of place, as if she had been moving around to work on the project. Oh look like he had been working as well, as he had several spots on him from fluids and other things.

Wait, what fluids were in the generator? Last i knew nothing but the cooling fluid was inside it.

"It won't work, the numbers don't lie. The energy line won't be able to handle such stress placed upon it" Oh informed.

Tip groaned as Susan looked to them, most likely curious as to what they were arguing about this time. She knew what object they were arguing about, a shield generator that was on the table next to the two. She just didn't know the reason they were arguing about it now.

The two had been working on the generator for months now, longer then any project they have ever worked on. They usually had no problem getting something done when they worked together. The two were practically genuises together. For some reason, they couldn't get it to work. Well it did work, but shut down when something touched the shield. Disturbing the energy flow that made the barrier apparently put to much stress on the machine. Resulting in it shutting down.

"Then we install more lines, increasing the output is the only thing that makes sense. If we triple the power sustaining the field then, theoretically, it should be able to handle anything short of a fifty megaton explosion" Tip explained.

I stepped next to Susan, careful to move slowly as to not make either of them notice me. Luckily they had their backs to us.

"How long do you think they will go on before Oh concedes?" I whispered.

"Increase in output means increase in heat, not to mention that the shield still needs to be expanded to protect whatever structure or campus it is put on. The housing can't handle anything above four hundred fifty decrees, and tripling the output wouldn't provide enough power for expansion large enough to protect more then thirty feet. To get to the necessary radius of protection, as well as keep the temperature low enough, the minimum power output has to be thirty seven hundred gigajewels cycled through the lines every tenth of a nano second. It won't works Tip, the lines, especially those surrounding the cooling core, won't be able to handle the speed necessary for power to travel nor the stress. Not to mention adding more lines will degrade the power regulators faster then both of us has calculated" Oh explained.

The two seemed really worked up, but something was different. It wasn't their usual arguing, it was more collected and i didn't see a single thing that had been thrown. Which is what Tip usually does when arguing with Oh.

"He won't, he's correct. The heat will rise to high and adding more energy lines is to risky. Could cause an explosion within the generator. The project needs to go back to the drawing board due to its impossibile mechanics" Susan said.

Tip opened her mouth to reply, but looked at Susan and I quickly. As if she hadn't noticed we were here. Oh quickly followed, surprised by our presence as well.

"When diid you two arrive here?" Oh asked.

Susan reached for her bag and began pulling out the laptops. I wanted to ask about us, but now wasn't a good time with Tip and Oh here. I decided to leave it for later, and focus on the painful task that was bound to come for Oh and I.

"About ten minutes ago, we have the recordings from the moon base. Susan decided taking this Sunday would be a good opportunity to review them" I informed.

Tip suddenly looked excited, and Oh looked worried. Exactly how i felt, worried. Tip grabbed a chair and slid it over infront of the desk to sit down. Susan looked at her curiously as she powered on the laptops.

"I've been waiting for you two to get done up there. So how did it go? Oh, pull up a chair you're going to offer information for us" Tip said.

Oh gave a groan, but complied as went in search of a chair. Dissapearing behind many of the projects.

"It went well, we have ninety hours of recordings from thirty cameras. Smek, find a chair as well, you're going to offer some info to" Susan said.

I sighed, not really wanting to watch my fellow Boov do the deed. I began to walk off, but realized that their was a chair at Tips desk. Which was set up against Susans on the other side of it. I smiled as i went over and grabbed it. Rolling it over next to Susans chair and getting up in it.

Realizing i was sitting a little low, i pulled up on the lever and the chair rose up to get me at the same height with the desk.

"I know that went well, i mean with you two. How did you two spend the night while the cameras recorded the Boov? And don't tell me that it was uneventful, because i know that Smek and you wouldn't have done nothing up there. Especially you Smek. So, anything?" Tip asked.

I decided not to answer, and felt nervous when Susans eyes met mine. Did she expect me to answer her? There was no way i was going to for fear of saying the wrong thing. So i looked back at Susans eyes expectingly.

Her eyes narrowed, as if she didn't like me being quite. but she spoke up.

"It wasn't uneventful, in fact we have documented proof that it wasn't" Susan said.

For a second i was relieved, then i realized two things. One, she gave nothing away as to how she felt about us. Two, she had recorded everything that we did. Tip gave an excited squeal, and started for one of the laptops. Susan quickly smacked her hands away.

"That is not for research, i will show you later if you feel the need to watch him and I get it on. For now, lets focus on the research" Susan said.

Tip looked offended, but shook her head with a smile as Oh appeared. Pushing a chair over to us and getting up in it. Just like i did, he pulled the lever and the chair rose for him. Tip grabbed his chair and pulled him closer to her.

"I can'ts believe that we are doing this" Oh stated.

Tip waved him off as Susan opened up a window on her desktop computer, and opening several recordings on all the screens.

"We need to understand the Boov mating habits, and having you both here will offer more insight to it. Now Susan and Smek, your eventful night was more then just good fun i presume right? So what status will you be changing your facebook status to Susan?" Tip asked.

Facebook status? Right, why didn't i think of that? Again Susans eyes met mine as she sat down in her chair. She could tell that i wanted to know, and i knew she would probably answer straight forward as she usually did.

Oh seemed confused for a few seconds, until he realized what Tip was referring to. Oh looked between Susan and I, before looking at Susan expectingly. I couldn't breathe for some reason, and the seconds between Tips question and Susans answer seemed to grow. What was she going to say?

She pressed play on all the computers, and they started playing the footage. Luckily the volume was turned down.

"Taken, unless Smek has a problem with that" Susaan replied.

Finally able to breathe, i smiled as Susan pulled my chair closer. Looking down at me as if she expected something important and carefully worded. I knew exactly how to reply.

"You better change it, my pet" I stated.

She seemed to like that, and continued to look at me as Tip and Oh exchanged questioning looks. Oh whispered something, and Tip shushed him as she looked back with a smile and a knowing look.

"I shall, now lets get to work. We have a lot of footage to go through" Susan stated.

We all looked at the screens, which each had four windows showing different parts of the living dome on the moon.

"Why must we watch this? It's not like humans display themselves in such an indecent fashion" Tip exclaimed.

Tip and Susan looked at him, Tip with a look that said seriously. I shook my head, i should have known he didn't know about a very specific movie category.

"It seems you don't know about porn Oh" Susan said.

"What about the movie we watched last night before you raped me?" Tip asked.

That got questioning looks from Susan and I. Tip looked back at us as Ohs eyes went wide, she shot both of us a glare.

"no questions you two, and don't judge us after what you two did on the moon" Tip said.

Susan looked back at the screens, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. I decided to leave it alone as well as Tip and Oh looked back at the screens. Smiling at how quickly Oh turned yellow.

Two hours went by quickly, Tip and Susan asked several things during that time. To which Oh and I gave answers. Mostly i gave answers, as Oh really didn't seem to want to participate but was forced to answer by Tip threatening him.

I tried not to get aroused, and was easily able to not do so. Last nights events with Susan had pretty much taken care of the urges, and i realized that Oh seemed to be doing alright. Though he was still uncomfortable.

"Is that Kyle?" Tip asked.

She zoomed in on the Boov, and we realized that it was indeed Kyle. With three other Boov, two female and one male. He still had his rotating light hat on, but all their vests were no where insight.

They seemed to be really enjoying themselves.

"We should tell him we got him on footage the next time we see him" Susan said.

I agreed and so did Tip. Oh gave a groan, not liking the idea. Mainly because Kyle was his best friend.

"hey, we could show him the footage" Tip said.

I laughed, imagining how Kyle would react at seeing proof that we had recorded him. Oh gave another groan, really disliking the idea.

A window appeared on Susans computer with a quick ring, an older man that i recognized as Dr. Hirano appeared on the screen.

"Evening ladies, Smek, Oh. Tip, is something going on with your computer? I tried videoing you but it was denied" The doc asked.

Susan paused the videos as Tip got closer to the computer. Standing up from her chair.

"It's scanning for potential threats, we had a security breach late last night. I think you have some results for me Baljeet?" Tip answered.

Susan looked at the screens, probably wanting to get back to her research quickly. Oh looked relieved that we had paused in the research.

"I do, and the next time that i say i owe you something know that it doesn't mean something like this. The tests came back with an eighty seven percent chance. Not taking into consideration fertalization chances of the two species. We studied the samples you sent us and used them to base the average Boov on. We would need more samples for a more accurate confirmation. however, i believe they are very accurate already" The doc informed.

Tip didn't seem to like that answer, but gave a smile.

"Thank you, and next time you won't make a bet with a genius like me. You won't be getting more samples, i know you're bumbed out by that. I have requested the necessary equipment for our own testing here for more in depth studies. Now about this party that you were invited to last week" Tip informed.

The doc laughed, and looked relieved.

"You may be smart Tip, but your no where near Hawkings. As for that invite, i am so not answering that question. Have a good night you four, we have our own work to do here that i need to return to" The doc said.

Tip thanked him, and hung up the video call. The window closed, and Tip looked worried. She went over to her desk and pulled two packages and two bottles of water out of one of the drawers.

"What has an eighty seven percent chance?" Oh asked.

I was a little curious as well, but i was more interested in getting back to our research. Don't judge me, Boov porn was not in existance before Susan made these recordings.

Tip put one bottle of water on Susans desk and handed one of the small packages to Susan. Who took it questioningly. She read the tiny printing on the label before look up at Tip.

"A morning after pill?" Susan asked.

What did she need that for? Boov couldn't get Humans pregnant. Tip opened up her package and put the pill in her mouth. then took a drink from the water bottle to swallow the pill. She put the bottle down and then sat down in her chair again.

"You're going to need that. There's an eighty seven percent chance Boov and Humans can successfully have children. The equipment to do our own testing will arrive in a week, and we can start figuring out how exactly the cells grow and if the different type of genes can successful grow into a nondisfigured offspring" Tip explained.

I didnt know what to think to be honest, Oh looked at me in question. I could tell that he believed we couldn't impregnate humans. I looked at Susan, who was staring at the pill in thought.

"Human and Boov can have children?" Susan asked.

"Yep, but we don't know how the children will look or it they will come out ok" Tip explained.

Susan slowly opened the package and put the pill in her mouth. Slowly opened the bottle and took a drink. Swallowing the pill before putting the bottle down and starting the videos again. She sat back in her chair, and i looked at her. Oh looked at Tip, and i realized something about the two women between us.

I looked at Oh and he glanced at me. I looked back at both of them, closely at Susan. Making sure that what i was seeing i was actually seeing.

Susan and Tip were smiling. For the first time, I was actually seeing a smile on Susans face.

Ok, so this took to damn long. But, it's done.

To the one that requested this, i do hope it spurs your naughty side and is to your liking. I did my best to bring out Smeks player side, but also wanted to keep Smeks deep care for Susan intact.

I usually don't answer whether the females got pregnant in my stories. Because i like to leave that question wide open. However, their was a bigger question here. Could Boov and Humans even get each other pregnant? So i decided to answer that question here.

eighty seven percent seems reasonable don't you think? some humans don't even have that high of odds. Actually i think two out of five usually have lower then sixty if memory serves.

Don't quote me on that, it's been awhile since i dived into that area of science.

I kind of feared imagining Susan smile, because to me it was like Wednesday Adams smiling. It's just not natural. Kind of creepy to be honest.

If you don't know who Wednesday Adams is, go do your research. Because that girl is awesome. And i imagined Susan sort of to be an older version of little Miss Adams. yes I know Susan is of different ethnicity then Miss Adams. But Japanese girls are a bit of turn on for me. so, a look alike Japanese girl that mirrors Miss Adams was created from my filthy mind. i'll be honest, she was very appealing to me when i first saw her. She was hot. Yes i know she was just a kid in the movie, but come on we all have our celebrity crushes that tip toe on the line of weird and wrong.

I'm sure some of you had many fantasies about Dakota Fanning when she was younger. I'm babbling now.

now this will most likely be my last story for Home, because i must return to other endevures. I did like writing about Tip, Oh, Smek and Susan. Sad to see it end but it must be done.

Again apoligies for the delay, but now it's here and viewable.

Review and peace my sexy fans. May you know how to please them glorious titties and know where to place your tongue on that luscious cock your boy toy has.

Seriously why has no one offered to help me in a physical way to aid in my writing?


End file.
